Pet Shop of Horrors: The True Blood Saga
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Ashley is the neice of Count D. Who under heart breaking terms has come to live with him. She goes through many trails,gain a wolf for a partner and learn what it means to love someone. A Yugioh 5D's, Yuyuhakusho crossover. Will follow show and manga.
1. Arrival,Alice

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! For those of you who don't know me, I am Sister of the Pharaoh. Normally I write Yugioh fanfiction. However I decided to try a crossover with Yugioh 5D'S, Yuyuhakusho and and one of my personal favorites. Petshop of horrors!**

**This is going to be collection of one shots and two shots. Some chapters will have Yaoi pairings, some will be straight, and yes, there will be lemons! So you know the drill, please leave if you are under age or uncomfertable with Yaoi, lemons, etc...**

**I hope you all enjoy this new set of stories I'm putting together!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing except Ashley and my ideas. Most of the stories will follow the manga or anime. Some will be my own story idea's.**

* * *

><p><em>In the heart of the city, you will find China town. A mysterious place where rare and valuble commadaties, are in abundince.<em>

_Welcome to my uncle's petshop._

_Tonight, you will find something you desire..._

* * *

><p>Story 1. Daugther:Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is this place? You think a pet shop in China Town would be easy to find." I complaned as I wondered through the streets of the china town.<p>

Oh hey, let me introduce myself. My name is Ashley by the way. I'm 17. I have dark purple hair, pale skin and aqua green eyes.

Due to some recent family issues, I'm going to be living with my Uncle, Count D. He lives in China Town and runs a pet shop for his grandfather. Who is away on business, or so I have been told. He said wouldn't mind since recently got some new orders in and needed the help. So it's a win for both of us. I finally gave up after wandering for an hour and decided to ask a group of people.

I could hear them gossiping as I walked up.

"It's terrible." One women said.

"Yeah, they said it looked like he had been attacked by a pack of wild dogs." A man said.

"I heard it had to be something bigger than a dog." Another man said.

"Yeah, like a tiger." The women commented again.

"A tiger? No way! Where are you gonna find tiger in China Town?" The first man asked.

The three of then turned at the sound of a creak and looked at me oddly.

"Um, sorry to intrude, but do you know where Count D's Pet Shop is?" I asked nervously.

The women looked slightly confused before pointing to a small place across the street. I said thanks while kicking myself for not noticing it before. I walked inside the chinese style building.  
>A long, dark stair case that had a purple colored rug greeted me as I walked inside. The stairs lead towards two large red doors. One of them was open, giving off a bit more light for me to see.<p>

I walked down carefully and watched my step. Being careful not to trip and fall down. I heard someone yell and could see their shadow coming towards the entrance.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" I heard a man say as I watch him walk pass me.

He wore a gray jacket, jeans and yellow T-shirt with an orange star and two stripes across it. He has blond hair up a small pony tail with bule eyes. He seemed to be pissed as he walked off.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked inside. The place was dimly lit and the walls were a cherry red color. Tropical plants decorated the room along with high class furniture and cages.  
>It was obivous my uncle had good taste. I gazed around the room and was slightly surprized to see a man standing near a curtain.<p>

"Ah, good to see you made it here alright, Ashley." He said in greeting with a smile on his face.

He wore a chinese style kimono that was light bule with black sleeves and a pink carnation on the front. His hair was short, straight, and jet black. He also had duel color eyes, one purple and the other gold. His hands were very slinder and his finger nails were long and painted pink.

Most people would think him to be odd. Even though i haven't seen him since I was 8, I imedeitly recogized this man as my uncle. I smiled back in return as I came closer to him.

"Yes I did, although I had a bit of trouble finding this place. It's good to finally see you again, Uncle D."

"It's good to see you as well, my dear girl." He said as he embraced me gently.

From what my Father told me, Uncle always didn't really care for humans that much. Which is fine, I'm kind of the same way, but I guess family is exception. Uncle and I always had a close bond. For even though we haven't seen each other for a while we have kepted in touch. We both love animals in way that most people don't understand. I guess you could say were kindered spirits.

I returned the embrace and layed my head on Uncle's chest. It felt good to be around him. Especially after what happened.

"So, is everything alright back home?" He asked after we pulled away.

"Not really, that's why I came here."

"I see. Well you know my favorite neice is always welcome here." He said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Eekk!" Something called out.

A moment later a bat like thing with rabbit ears and horns landed on my shoulder. He smiled at me and nuzzled my cheek.

"Well hey there! Nice to meet you too." I said with a laugh. He was so cute!

"Yes, he's a very good friend of mine. Oh before I forget, there's another new friend for you to meet as well. You may come out now." My unlce called out to the curtain.

Suddenly a boy who looked to be my age walked out.

He had coal gray hair shaped liked a crab with blond highlights. His skin with tanned and he also had the most beautiful dark bule eyes I had ever seen. He also had a gold scar on the left side of his face. He wore a black tank top with a navy bule sleevless coat, matching pants and brown boots. Along with black fingerless gloves as well. He had a cool, independent feel about him.

"This is Yusei, Ashley. He is a rare breed of wolf and was sent to me just the other day. He is going to be your gardien and help you in anyway he can." Uncle explained.

"Okay, but you know I can take care of myself Uncle." I said.

"I know, but this is to make sure your safe. Yusei is also going to be your partner and help you during certain jobs and clinets." Uncle said.

Yusei then switched into his wolf form for a sec to show me what he looked like. His fur was coal gray like his hair and his scar went from his face, down to his tail. He then turned back into a human and walked up to me. He had a straight look on his face as held out his hand for mine.

"It's nice to meet you." Yusei said as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope we can become good friends." I said with a smile.

Now I know your all wondering why I'm not freaking out. Well that cause I know how the animals in Uncle's care work. There very different from how normal animals are, and I'm okay with that. Just then a couple dressed in black walked into the store. A women with wavey, light brown and blue eyes wearing pearls. Her husband had short blond hair and a mustisash.

The women's eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. The two had obivously just come from a funiaral.

"Welcome. We have everything might desire from dogs and cats to birds and insects. We also have an assortment of reptiles. How may I help you two today?" Uncle asked.

While he was talking with the customers, Yusei showed me where my room was.

It was beautiful, to say the least, the walls were cherry blossom pink and had an ivy border for the trim. There was a canpony bed, a cherry wood vanity with a mirror,a dresser and a bookshelf. The carpet was snow white, and soft as velvet. A beautiful red and pink chinese kimono was on layed out on the bed.

"I'll leave your suitcases here. Your Uncle prepared that kimono for you. He wants you to wear it while working in the store." He said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you. Um...Yusei, you think maybe we can talk later?" I asked. Yusei just turned continued to walk out the door.

"You should change and help your uncle with the customers. I'll see you later." Yusei said as he left.

"Um...Okay." I said. Wondering if Yusei didn't like me all that much.

I got changed and walked back out to the front of the store where my Uncle was talking with the couple who had walked in.

"Ah, Ashley. This is Mr. and Mrs. Hayward. They had recently lost their only daughter." Uncle explained.

"Oh my." I said as before bowing to them in respect.

"You have our sympathies. We're very sorry to hear about your daughter." Uncle said.

"Thank you both. We thought getting a pet might cheer us up a bit." The husband explained.

"No, nothing can take her place. Alice was my angel..." The women said while crying, holding a tissue.

"Well I think we have just the thing for you Mrs. Hayward. If you would please follow us to the next room." Uncle said while standing up and walking towards two big red chinese door.

I stayed close Uncle as I walked down the dimly lit hallway. I had only been in the backroom once when I was 8 years old. I had a pretty bad experince. Yet even though this room fightened me, I had to go, for it was part of the job. We walked until we reached one room inpaticular.

"If you find you are interested in this animal, there are terms you must agree too. One them being, no else may see her." Uncle D explained as he opened the door.

The room was wall to wall with certains. The aroma of inccents was everywhere as the couple walked towards a figure sitting in a chair. It was a young girl who wore a purple dress and matching bow in her long, wavey blond hair. Her smile was calm, yet her brown eyes seemed glazed over. As if she was lost in her own world.

The couple gasped when they set eyes on her and the women kneeled in front the girl.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My god, I'm dreaming. Is it really you?" The man asked. Uncle D. stepped towards them and waved a hand in front of the girl.

"This is not Alice. What you see is a rabbit. I'm obilaged to remind you that this is a pet shop. We only deal in animals here." He told them.

The couple looked at eachother like Uncle was crazy. Of course I wasn't surprized. They two then agreed that it was a rabbit and begged Uncle to give the animal to them. Uncle D asked me to get contract which I pulled out. The husband snacthed out of my hands while we explained the terms of the contract to them.

"Understand before my neice and I are able to give you the animal, you must read and be prepared to follow the three terms before you sign it." Uncle warned while I read off the terms.

"1. You may not show her to anyone. 2. We will give a supply of inccents. You must burn them at all times and never let them burn out. 3. You must feed her water and vegitables only. You can't give her anything else even if she begs you." I explained.

"If you breech any of terms my neice has explained, we cannot be responablity for what may happen. Please, take good of your pet won't you? Thank you for coming." My Uncle said.

The both of us then bowed as they three of them left. However I couldn't help but have a bad feeling that this wouldn't go well. Uncle and I left the back room and I flopped down on the couch in exgaution while he made some tea. The babbit, which what I decided to call Uncle's pet, flew down and landed on my shoulder again.

"You did quite well for your sale. I'm impressed." Uncle said as he praised me.

"Thanks. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." I said while taking a teacup he handed to me.

"I'm so sorry that I rushed into work right after your trip. Why don't you take it easy for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Sure, thank you Uncle D. Before I go though, do you mind if ask something about Yusei? Does he not like people or something?" I questioned.

"Oh no, that's not it. He's just a bit warry is all. Give him a moment to open up and I'm sure you two will be great friends."

"Alright, Thank you Uncle." I said, finishing my tea in one gulp and headed to my room.

However, I still had a bad feeling about that couple that I couldn't ignore. Little did I realize this was only going to be the begining of my adventures in my Uncles shop.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo! That was a looong frist chapter. But it turned out really well I think. Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Please?<strong>


	2. A false mother's love

**Sister Of The Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 2 is finally here! Thanks for your faves and reviews! Keep them up!**

**Disclamer: I do not own, Yugioh 5D's or Pet shop of horrors.**

* * *

><p>Daughter:Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I still felt like something wasn't right, so I went to the Haywards house to check up on them.<p>

I was dressed in a red T shirt and jeans with sneakers. Uncle said my kimono was to be worn only when I worked in the store. I noticed that the guy I bumped into from before was there as well. Sitting in his car with a board look on his face. He seemed rather childish for his age. I rolled my eyes at him as I watched from my hiding spot.

A moment later, I heard two women gossiping as they passed by.

"Hey, did you hear about Alice?" One women asked.

"Alice Hayward? She pasted away last month." The other women commented.

"No, no, no. The Hayward's bought a pet rabbit and guess what? They named it Alice. Can you believe that? They named their pet rabbit Alice!" The first women said.

"That's sick!"

"Let's just hope the rabbit doesn't end up like the girl." The first women said as the two turned to look at the Hayward house.

"Let's hope..." The second women said.

(_End up like the girl? Wonder what that means...) _I thought.

Something about this family didn't seem right and this only proved it. Appearently I wasn't the only one who thought that. Seems the blond man was interested in what they were saying as well. For at that moment, he got out of his car and walked up to them with a stern look. Coughing loudly to get their attention.

"A-HEM!"

Once he did, he wasted no time asking them directly. Curious, I got closer and listened in.

"Good afternoon. What are you two ladies talking about?" He asked.

The two women stood there with blank looks on their faces before the blond guy asked what they ment.

"What do you mean, 'end up like the girl'?" He asked.

They talked for about twenty minutes before the blond guy reacted in shock. After what I heard I couldn't believe it either!

"What did you say? !"

"She was like a devil with an angel's face." The first women said as she and the other walked off.

"I think it might be time for a another visit to my favorite pet shop..." The blond guy said as he turn back to his car.

After that, I took my leave of the scene as well.

* * *

><p>I decided I should get back to Uncle too. However I had the rabbit back from the Hayward's first. I walked to the front door and knocked. No one was there, so I opened the door and walked in. The house seemed dark and covered thick with the smell of inscents. After taking a closer a look, I noticed that a gaint group of rabbits were at the foot of the stairs.<p>

They were all squeaking and moving around. They seemed ready to attack anything that got too close. A second later, I watched in horror as one set of rabbits reproduced right in front of me. Each rabbit died as a new set of babies chewed through their mother's stomach. I got scared, and ran into the kicten to see if I could find the Haywards.

No one was there, but an empty box of cookies laid on the kicten table.

"Oh no. They didn't..." I said out loud to myself.

Unfortunetly they did. Mr. and Mrs. Hayward broke the one rule of the contract they never should have. I hurried back into the living room, only to find even more rabbits than there were before. Suddenly I noticed a something big that they rabbits were on top of. A closer look and I screamed, for it turned out to be Mr. Hayward. Dead from the rabbits that chewed him to pieces.

Then they started to come after me. I tried to defend myself but they just kept coming. A whole group was about to jump on me, when something very fast burst into the room and attacked them. All rabbits began to back off as a wolf growled at them. It then changed into Yusei, who turned to look at me with consern.

"Are you alright, Miss Ashley?" He asked.

"Yes, Thank you Yusei. But, how did you know I was here?" I asked as I placed a hand over my fast beating heart.

"Your Uncle told me that you were here to check on the clients. When he said that the contract had been broken, I came to make sure you were safe." Yusei explained.

The rabbits started to move around again. I couldn't just sit here anymore! I had to know what was going on.

"We have to find Mrs. Hayward. Yusei, your a wolf. Any chance you can sniff her or the rabbit we sold to them, out?" I asked.

"I think so." Yusei said.

He then took a second to smell the air. In no time flat, he could tell where she was.

"I can smell Mrs. Hayward upstairs." Yusei said.

The rabbits then began to surround us as more started to amurged from their mother's stomaches. I stepped back, unsure of how we were supposed to get up stairs. Then Yusei turned back inyo his wolf form and looked at me. His eyes seemed to calm the fear in my heart.

"Get on." Yusei told me.

"You sure?"

"I can get us up there before they even get a chance to attack. But you'll have to hang on tight."

"Okay." I said as I climbed onto Yusei's back.

I wrapped my arms around Yusei's neck and held on tightly as he took off. He ran through the hords of rabbits and up the stairs like he was shot out of a cannon. In no time at all, we reach a room. Where more rabbits greeted us as the flooded into the hall. Yusei lowered himself to the floor so I could climb off. I got down and took a breath as he changed back into his human form.

"Thank You Yusei, I hope I wasn't too heavy." I said with a smile.

"Not at all. You were fine, Miss Ashley." Yusei said.

The two of us then slowly walked into the dark and dimly lit room. Unsure of what would happen as we entered. We soon found Mrs. Hayward sitting among a pile of dead rabbits. A knife being held in her bloodly hands. I wasn't even sure she noticed that we had entered the room. She seemed gazed and lost. I walked up to Mrs. Hayward and kneeled down next to her.

"Mame, can you tell me why you broke your promise and gave her food that she shouldn't have eaten?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Why? Why? Because she begged me for it, that's why! She cried, begging me! I had to help her! So I gave her a cookie. She, she was so, happy. It made her so happy, she looked just like an angel!" Mrs. Hayward said.

A far off look in her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Ah, yes how very loving and compassionette. How very loving and compassionette 'human' parents can be. " Said my Uncle who had just walked into the room.

The blond man was walking into the room as well. My Uncle walked up and kneeled down next to me. Placing a hand on shoulder.

"Uncle, the rabbit is already dead. I'm so sorry." I said sadly as I held the dead body in my hands.

"It's not your fault, Ashley. This was bound to happen, even before you got here. However, you took the right action in trying. You've done well." My Uncle said before turning to Mrs. Hayward.

Taking her hand in his as he spoke.

"The love and compassion you have is strong. And that love and compassion is exactly how you killed your real daugther Alice, isn't it?" My Uncle asked.

"What? !" The blond guy exclaimed.

I listened intently to what my Uncle said next as he continued.

"Ever since she was a little girl, you spoild her. You gave her anything and everything she wanted. You never even thought of scolding her when she did wrong. And so she grew up, if you can call it that, withdrawing from her family. Withdrawing from socaity. Repeatedly commiting crimes to support her addiction to drugs. Repeatedly hurting herself and others.

And yet, you had a chance to save her, did you not?" My Uncle asked.

In truth, Alice hayward was a murder who killed people for drugs and money to buy them. When she was in a police hospitly, her mother gave her the drugs when she begged for them. It ended up being one dose to many. The so called 'love' that Mrs. Hayward had is what killed her own daughter.

"Can't you see, I didn't want her to hate me! I loved her so much!" Mrs. Hayward said as she threw herself to the floor crying.

"Mrs. Hayward, these rabbits are born by tearing their mother's womb with their teeth. In other words, the mother feed her own flesh and blood to her babies. The deep love of the mother, imposes the sin of petraside upon the childen." My Uncle explained.

"She's...my daugther. Don't you understand? She's my daugther! Drug addict, or murderer, SHE'S STILL MY DAUGHTER!" Mrs. Hayward cried out.

Suddenly a group of rabbits began to attack Mrs. Hayward. She stood there completely defenceless as they clamped onto her with their teeth. Mrs. Hayward only stood there, screaming in fear. Just when it seemed they were going to claim another victim, the rabbit fell off. One by one they dropped like bugs, every single one dead. The blond man kicked one and it didn't move at all.

"It must have been the peied pipeper." My Uncle said.

"What?" The blond man asked.

"The poision. It finally took affect on the rabbit that was Alice." My Uncle said as he walked out of the room.

"Posion? How?" The blond asked.

"Chocolates, candy bars, jelly beans and cookies. The addictives in sweets, work like a deadly poision to rabbits who aren't amune to them." I explained as we walked out of the house.

"While breeding, the addictives were passed through all the animals. Slowly the chemicals took affect and began to deise and eventully poision them. What killed Alice was the love given to her for just this once. So detective, is this a sad or a happy ending? Do we really know?" My Uncle asked as he finished my explaintion.

"So foolish... If you had truly loved your daugther as you say, you would have known when to say 'no'. If you had, perhaps she and the rabbit would still be alive." I said sadly to myself.

Stairing back at the house one last time before Yusei placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We should go Miss Ashley. Are you sure your not hurt?" Yusei asked me.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for all your help Yusei. But you don't have to call me 'miss'. We were pretty good team back there, so from now I just want you to call me Ashley, okay?" I asked.

"Alright then. To be honest, I like that as well." Yusei said.

A small smile cam e to face at hearing him say. Though I wasn't sure why. The two of us then caught up with Uncle and the detective who gave us a ride home. Once we got there, my Uncle had invited the detective in for tea and cake. The two of them talked for a bit while I went to my room. Feeling a bit lost as how to feel about what happened.

Of course I had feeling that all this would happen, but little did I realise that this, was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: So? Not bad huh? Review and favorite please!<strong>


	3. Devotion and Duels

**Sister Of The Pharaoh: Hey guys! Chapter 3! Thanks for your faves and reviews! Keep them up!**

**Disclamer: I do not own, Yugioh 5D's or Pet shop of horrors.**

* * *

><p>Devotion. Part 1.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the whole "monster rabbit" incident. Things were pretty quite for while and surprisingly normal. Considering where I live and work, that's almost practically unheard of. Of course I knew it wouldn't last long. Yusei and I worked together doing this and that for Uncle D. Cleaning, feeding the animals, buying supplies, stuff like that. I was also put in charge of cooking and going shopping for sweets once a week.<p>

However, it didn't seem like Yusei and I were getting any closer to each other. I mean we didn't fight or anything. We actually worked together pretty well, but Yusei never really talked all that much. He did the job he was supposed to and didn't complain. He barely talked at all, despite my many attempts to try and start a conversation with him. I knew Uncle told me he just needed a little getting use too, but I felt like weren't really partners. Or even friends.

Just acquaintances.

Little did I know, that our relationship was going to deepen when I lest expected it too. It was a rainy day in china town when a women with long blond hair and blue eyes walked into the store. She looked to be 32 and was dressed like a super model. There was also a tall man accompanying her. Although she had a pretty smile, I couldn't help but get a nasty vibe from her.

"Welcome miss, how may I help you?" My Uncle asked.

"My name is Nancy. I'm here for a new pet. Something wild and extravagant. My dog is getting on in years and it would be terrible to have the old thing seen with me in public!" Nancy explained as she threw her head back.

Placing a hand on her fore dramatically as she did so. It was obvious that this women was going to get on my nerves. However, the customer is always right. So I figured I just had to shut up and smile. That is until I noticed she started to stare at Yusei. Nancy strutted over to him, completely ignoring me and tried to flirt with him.

"Why hello. Now why is a young man like you working in this tacky place with an annoying little girl? Especially when you could be working for me?" Nancy asked in a seductive voice as she came with an in inch of Yusei's face.

"Miss Ashley is my master, mam." Yusei answered.

"Yes and Yusei's happens to be terrible loyal to her. However, I do believe I have something that will suit you quite well, Miss Nancy." My Uncle said as he lead Nancy to the backroom.

I felt nervous as we walked down the darkened hallway. Just as I did the last time I was down here. A moment later we reached a room that was just the one Alice was in. We walked into the room to find a man that appeared to be 23 years old. Sitting on a red velvet love seat, the man had long sliver hair with gold highlights and dark green eyes. He wore a white suit with black shoes and a red tie.

Nancy was taken a back with the man's high class appearance, but turned back to my Uncle and I with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you fools hard of hearing? I wanted a high class breed of dog! Not another foolish assistant to screw up his job!" Nancy said snobbishly.

"But don't you want something more extravagant, Miss Nancy? Do not let your eyes deceive you, this is no dog. In fact, he is a rare breed of wolf. One that very obedient, and will do anything you ask." My Uncle explained.

"Oh really now? You! Get up and come here!" Nancy demanded.

The man got up from his seat walked right up to Nancy.

"A pleasure to meet you miss. Should you choose me, I will do anything you ask. I shall give you the best service that can be offered without any complaint." The man vowed.

Taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back in respect. The man smiled at Nancy, who got a suddenly got a pleased look on her face. She then turned to my Uncle and smiled. Allowing the man to rise before declaring him as her purchase.

"He could be perfect. I'll take him." Nancy said.

"Excellent. However before we can give him to you, you must read and except the terms of this contract." My Uncle said.

Giving Nancy a piece of paper to sign while I read over the contract terms.

"1. Make sure he sits in the moonlit once a month. It'll give him energy. 2. You must keep him out of sunlight. It's damaging to his skin and fur. And 3. Don't let him taste blood of any kind." I explained.

"If any of terms my niece explained are breached, we can not be responsible for what may happen." My Uncle explained.

"Very well, thank you Count. Here's your pay." Nancy said as she handed my Uncle a nice wade of cash before leaving with the sliver wolf.

My Uncle then asked me to show Nancy out of the shop. Which I did reluctantly. As soon as we entered the front of the shop, Nancy turned to her to her assistant and spoke with a snobbish smile.

"Alfred, your fired." Nancy said.

"What? ! But miss, you just hired me a week ago!" The man exclaimed.

"Yes, but this man seems much more capable than you. I'll send you your final check in the mail. Now goodbye." Nancy said as she waved her hand to the man.

"B-but miss. I need this job. You see-"

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT SOME SOB STORY! ? Anyone can be replaced! It doesn't matter if that person has an issue with it! If they can't do their appointed job, then their replaced with someone who can! NOW GET OF MY SITE! YOU WORTHLESS BUG!" Nancy yelled.

With that, the man left the store in tears. Nancy threw her nose in the air and left with the wolf. If the women wasn't a recent customer, I would have smacked her right across that make-up covered face of hers.

"I can't believe that women!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Ashley. I'm sure her new pet, will help change her attitude. Now then, will you and Yusei kindly go the bakery for me?" Uncle asked.

"Yes Uncle." I said before grabbing my purse and leaving for the store.

Yusei walking right next to me. Once we got back with a handful of sweets, I gave them to Uncle and went back to my room to relax. I decided to go over my duel monsters deck. Duel monsters is a card game that's really popular in America. My deck had fairies and spell casters. A deck that's a bit difficult to work with, but it was mine. I was about to reach for my extra box, when I caught Yusei standing near the door out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh hey there, Yusei. Does Uncle need me?" I asked.

"No. I just was walking by." Yusei answered.

"Oh, I see." I answered. Thinking Yusei was just gonna walk away when I heard him ask me a question I didn't think he'd ask.

"What are those cards your using? Are they for fortune telling?"

"Wha? Oh no, their duel monsters cards. It's a game. See, you attack your opponents monsters with your monsters. You also used traps and magic cards, to either boost their attack or get the jump on your opponents. You and your opponent each have 4000 life points. If you can get your opponents life points to zero before he wipes out your life points, you win! I know it sounds difficult, but once you get the hang of it, it's a lot of fun." I explained.

"It's sounds interesting. Can I take a look at some?" Yusei asked.

"Uh, sure! Here, let me show you my deck." I said as I handed Yusei my deck.

Yusei's eyes seemed to light up as he looked through the cards. It was nice to see a smile on his face. Even if it was a smile one. I explained to Yusei what the magic and traps cards were and how to play them. I also showed him how each monster had an element, a type and a special ability. Yusei seemed to like the game, so I taught him how to make a deck with the extra cards I have. As Yusei looked through the cards, one monster caught his eye.

"Ashley, what's this one called?" Yusei asked, holding up a card.

"Huh? Oh, that one's called 'Star Dust Dragon'. He's really powerful and special ability can get you out of a really tight spot." I explained.

"Hm...That's amazing..." Yusei said.

"He sure is. Hey, would you like to have it for your deck?" I asked.

"Are you sure? This card looks rare." Yusei asked with a surprised look on his face.

"It is, but you seem to really it. Besides, I don't really used dragon's in my deck."

"Then why do you have it with your other cards?" Yusei asked.

"Well, one day when I was coming home from school, I found this card near a garbage can with a pack of other cards. Some kids must have thrown them out, thinking they weren't gonna do much for his deck. I felt bad for them, even if they are just cards. So I saved them. You should have Star Dust,Yusei. I think you would make a good team." I said as I handed it to him.

"You don't give up on anyone or anything, do you?" Yusei asked me.

"No, I don't. I believe everything has purpose. Be it a card, or a person. We all have a reason to live and I don't think there's such a thing as something that's worthless. And that's why that women pissed me off! How can she just throw away someone like they were trash! ?" I asked.

"That's very admirable. I feel the same way." Yusei agreed.

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so."

"But I don't think she means to be that way. When she came in close to me, I could sense that she had been dealt a lot of rejection in life." Yusei explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think because of that, she decided to throw that pain onto others." Yusei explained.

"Even so, that's not fair." I said.

"I know. Hopefully, she'll change after tonight." Yusei said.

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I hoped Yusei was right. For least that women's pet's sake. For the rest of the night, the two of us continued to build Yusei's deck. Talking and learning about one another. It was nice, I felt like I was finally getting to know my partner. We had a few duels as well, and surprisingly Yusei won three in a row! I was beginning to wonder if really was a rookie, or just a fast learner. Yusei seemed be to having fun.

I was glad that I was able to give him something that made him smile and brought us together.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Not bad! Things are gonna dangerous next chapter! Reveiw please!<strong>


	4. Trusted Savoir

**Sister Of The Pharaoh: Hey guys!Time for chapter 4! I hope you like!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pet shop of horrors or Yugioh 5D's.**

* * *

><p>Devotion:Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about that Nancy women. I had to make sure things were okay. So after Yusei and Uncle were asleep, I changed into a black shirt and jeans with sneakers. Before I left, I looked into the customer file to get Nancy's adress. I then ran to the house as fast as I could on foot. I was pretty fast, however that didn't change the fact that it was five blocks away.<p>

I finally arrived at the house, compeletly breathless at 10:15 P.M. Now I say house, but this place was mansion! I mean it was huge! There was no kidding around with security either. At least five gaurds were at the main gate. The only way I was getting in, was from climbing the cherry tree that grew on the outside of the surrounding wall. As I climbed, I could see Nancy in the lounge through the skylight.

The wolf she bought today was right by her side. Dress in a white suit, waiting for his master's next command. Nancy seemed quite comfertable as she layed sprawled out on the sofa. A glass of wine in hand.  
>As I watched her from my hiding spot, I suddenly heard the gaurds yell out in surprise. A second later it was quite, too quite. I looked over to the gate to see three guys dress in black wearing ski masks.<p>

They had knocked out gaurds, gotten through the gate and ran to the front door. I started to climb down to go after them, but I lost grip and fell off the branch I was sitting on. I quickly grabbed onto another branch before I landed on the ground. I was up pretty high, so if I fell, I would be breaking a few bones. I tried to pull myself, but I couldn't get my leg over the branch and my arms were tried.

Now I know how a cat stuck in a tree felt. I clung to the branch as tight as I could. As if things couldn't worse, one of the theives must have seen me, cause they set the tree on fire before going inside. Which quickly started to climb up to the branches. Heat surrounded all me and it was getting hard to breath as smoke clouded around me as well. My eyes watered and I felt so weak and scared.

Just as I beganto feel hopeless, I heard a voice call to me from below.

"ASHLEY!"

I looked down to see Yusei below me. His eyes were full of consern.

"Yusei? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked.

"I followed your sent after I woke up and found you were missing." Yusei said.

"I see." I said before my grip started to slip again.

"AHH! Yusei, help me please!"

"Let go."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm right under you, just let go and I'll catch you!"

"No way!" I said clinging to branch.

"Ashley, I know your scared. But if that branch your hanging on burns, it will fall, taking you with it and crush your body. I can't let that happen. Your my master, it's my duty to protect you. I promise you, let go and I'll catch you." Yusei said.

"Y-you sure?" I asked, still worried.

"_T__rust me." _Yusei said as he held his arms up.

The way Yusei spoke to me made me feel calm. Dispite the situtation, Yusei gave me the hope that things would turn out okay. The fire began to crawl upto the branch I was hanging on. My finger's were turing white from hanging on so tightly. I could barely see Yusei from eyes watering so much. I didn't have any other choice but to trust him. So after taking a deep breath, I let go of branch and fell from the tree.

Landing right into Yusei's arms. I opened my eyes to Yusei smiling at me. I smiled weakly in return and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. Thanks." I said breathlessly

"I'm your partner, that's what I'm here for. Why did you come alone?" Yusei asked.

"I just didn't want to bother you with my crazy hunch is all."

"The next time you have a hunch, let me know. We'll look into it together." Yusei said as he began to leave the house with me in his arms.

"Wait. Burgerlers, they went into Nancie's House." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure her partner will protect her as well." Yusei said.

Leaving just as the sprinklers came on to put out the fire on the tree.

* * *

><p>Thrid Person POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Just what, is going on out there?" Nancy asked as she stood up from the couch.<p>

"Stay here mistress, I'll go see." The wolf said.

"No, don't. I'm sure it's nothing the gaurds can't handel. I paid them enough after all. That's the only reason anyone works for me." Nancy said as she sat back down on the sofa.

"May I ask what you mean, if you don't mind misstress? I couldn't help but wonder why you constantly replace those who work under you. I'm sure this is none of my bussiness. But I can't help but wonder if you do that because of some pain from your past. You don't have to tell me, I was only curious. Perhaps I stepped over my bounderies." The wolf said.

Nancy was surprised. No one had ever asked her a question with that much depth before. She surprized herself by not yelling at him or firing him on the spot. Which is excatly what she would have normally done. Nancy sat there gazing at her new servant, before she decided to answer his question. By telling him the story of her painfull past.

"My brother was always the center of my parents attention. No matter what I did it was never good enough for them. Ever since I failed to get into the elementry school of their choice, they replaced me with my younger sibling. I became second best to them, unlike my brother who became their favorite. He was smarter, and achived perfection every time. Even he seemed to have forgotten that I existed."

The wolf was sadded by the story that his misstress was telling. He quietly sat down next to his master and listened to her speak intently. His heart feeling sympathy for the women as she continued.

"Once I turned 19, I left my house and started trying to become model. I met a man by the name of Tomas, who I grew to love greatly. We were later married, and for the first time I felt like I was the most important person in someone's life. However, I wasn't the only women Tomas loved. Later I learned that I had been replaced again. By not just one, but at least five different women." Nancy explained.

"What was his explanation when you confronted him if you don't mind my asking?" The wolf asked.

"He said that I was no longer his in interest. That there women much more beautiful than I and that I was just a back up in case he didn't have anyone to screw. I divorse him the next day and sued him for everything he owned. I got this house, more money than I can spend and my career went through the roof." Nancy said, beginning to cry as she continued.

"I decided then to trust no one and replace people the moment the betrayed me or can't do their job! The only thing I have ever learned from my sarrow is that anyone can be replaced. Just I was."

The wolf cupped Nancie's cheek and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Nancy turned to him in surprize as he gazed at her with sympathy. The wolf then kissed his mistresses forehead before he spoke.

"My lady, I am truly sorry. The hurt you went through was awful, however not everyone in this world is untrustworthy. I believe that loyality is something that you haven't experinced that well. That is why you always replace people so quickly, your afraid of being hurt. I promise you that if you put your trust in me, that I will stay by your side always. You will always be my one and only mistress." The wolf vowed.

"You...truly mean that?" Nancy asked.

Surprised by the wolf's words. For they sounded so true and believeable. The words seemed to wash over her broken heart and give her a sence of peace. Reminding her of the love that she had once known. How badly she wanted to experince that love and loyality once again. Nancy decided that she would trust this feeling, and give the wolf and the rest of her employees a chance at trust.

"I do mistress. And I am sure the others who work for you would as well. If you show them the true kindness that lives in your heart." The wolf said with a smile.

Nancy became so overwhelmed that she started to cry. Realising that her fear of being hurt has made her cause so much pain to others. The wolf wrapped his arms around his mistress in comfert. Whispering soft sweet words to Nancy to calm her. Knowing that she has learned from her mistake and that she was willing to make up for it. After a moment of tears and comfert, Nancy recovered and dried her tears.

"Thank you. I, feel relaxed and safe. For the first time in so long. It's seems that I owe much, my friend." Nancy said, with a true genuine smile on her face.

"Seeing your smile is all the thanks I need, my lady." The wolf said.

"Hmm. You know, now that I think about it, I haven't named you yet, have I? Do you have one or should I give you a name?" Nancy asked.

"You are my first and only master. So any name you give me would suit me just fine, Miss." The wolf answered.

"Hmmm." Nancy said in thought.

Just as she came up with something, three men just dressed black bursted into the room with guns. They each wore ski masks so their faces were hidden. Nancy stood their in shock and fear while the wolf stood by her. Calm, focused and ready to transform and attack if need be to protect his master. The leader of the theives stepped foward and spoke in threating voice.

"Step back you! We don't won't to hurt anyone here, we just want that women! She put us through hell and we plan to do the same!"

"And what exactly has she done?" The wolf asked.

"What has she done? She's destroyed our lives! Taking away our jobs, always demanding everything and never statisfied! We've had enough! Once we torcher her, we'll make her our slave! Then she'll see what it's like to have to work with next to nothing to live on! To watch as people around you suffer!" The leader said.

"I understand your anger, but is acting on that anger and treating my master with the same disrespect the way to handel this?" The wolf asked.

"Do you have a better plan? She's a heartless monster! A monster that needs to DIE!" The man declared as he fired his gun.

The bullet that was aimed for Nancie's head hit the wolf in the shoulder. The wolf lowered himself onto one knee and had his hand to his shoulder. Nancy gasped in horror and rushed to the wolf's side. Crying as she wrapped her arms around him. The three thevies stood there in surprize. They never expected to see the women who was careless towards them, crying over another in pain.

The wolf looked up to see his master, and smiled. Glad that she was safe.

"Please, tell me your alright." Nancy begged.

"I am miss. Thank you." The wolf said.

He then glared at the three theives and stood up with no trouble at all. The theives felt a change of mood in the room coming from the servant dressed in white. You could nearly see the energy coming off of him as his anger grew. The three men then screamed in fear as servant turned into a white wolf, right before their eyes! Growling in anger with sharp sliver fangs ready to tear into their target.

"Wha-...Impossible! His a monster!" The leader cried out.

"IF YOU FOOLS VAULE YOUR LIVES, THEN LEAVE! OR PREPHARE TO DIE!" The wolf declared.

"AHHHH!" Three theives screamed before running out of the mansion like babies.

The wolf then transformed back into his human form and turned to face his master. Who apperoached him slowly.

"You truly are a wolf. I'm sorry for doubting you. I thought that man at the store was playing a trick on me." Nancy said.

"Yes, many don't believe that count D's animals have human forms until they see what they are capable of. Well, I suppose I should leave you now." The wolf said as turned to leave.

"Wait! Why? We've only just became friends, why do you wish to leave me?" Nancy asked.

"You mean, you wish me to stay? Even after seeing the kind of animal I can be?" The wolf asked in surprized.

For he too, in way was always abandoned. He never imagened that anyone, especially a human, would still except him after seeing how dangerous he could be.

"Fool, you saved both my life and my heart. Why wouldn't I want you to stay? I could care less what you are. Your first person to try and understand me. For that I always want you by my side." Nancy said.

The two of them then embrace eachother. Glad that they had found what they needed in one another. From then on, Nancy became a better person. She rehired everyone let go and gave them all the support they needed. She also opened her large home, to many of her workers who barely had a home themselves. Nancie's life was much brighter and fuller than it was before. After learning loyality and trust.

Nancy continued to model,having great success and her wolf, who she named Kai, stayed by her side always.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed watching the news on the T.V. in my room. Amazed by what I heard about Nancy on the television. She had compelty changed her act after that attack on her house the night I was there.<p>

"Wow, Nancy has done a 180 on herself. I guess I almost got scent to the hospital for nothing. But I was sure something was gonna happen." I said out loud.

"You see. Things turned out fine. Nancy just needed someone to trust. Just like that wolf, needed someone to need him. " Yusei said as he sat on the floor curled up in his wolf form.

I smiled at my partner, knowing that he was right. I also knew that over time Yusei and I would become closer as the bond we formed deepened.

I suppose it's true, that the devotion of the right person really can change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo...Long one. Hope you guys liked this! Next chapter is gonna be one from the manga! So look forward to that! Review please! <strong> 


	5. A family undecided

**Sister Of The Pharaoh: Hey guys!Time for chapter 5! Like I said, this is going to be from the manga. This  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pet shop of horrors or Yugioh 5D's.**

* * *

><p>Dummy: Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Yusei, Uncle and I were in the shop just like any other day. After the whole Nancy issue, things were pretty quite around here for a while. We were getting regular customers for the next couple of weeks, til a family of six came in. At least that's what I thought until I noticed that a little girl seemed to go unnoticed by the family. She wore a white and pink checkered dress with blond hair in pigtails tied in ribbons.<p>

She also seemed very nervous as she walked around the shop. I quickly got the feeling that this was going to be yet another special job for Yusei and I. What I didn't know is that this was going to hit really close to home for me. Alot closer then expected. The father then came up to my Uncle as he welcomed them into the store with a smile.

"Welcome to count D's pet shop." My Uncle greeted

"Thank you, I'm Wallace. Hope you don't mind the crowd." The man said with in friendly tone of voice.

"Not at all. Such nice kids."

"Yes, were new to town. Just flew in from the east coast yesterday. I thought we should get some pets for our new home." The man explained.

After which, they started to talk about the pet they wanted.

The Father wanted a dog to gaurd the house since he sometimes came home late. A smart reason, but the Mother wanted a small animal like a hamster cause they were easier to take care of. Again,a good reason. However the Grandmother wanted nothing to do with a rodent. So she suggested a cat. As you can tell, they all had different wants, which was gonna make choosing difficult.

The kids weren't easy to please either.

The older daugther wanted something that could sing, like a bird. The little boy wanted a lizard, something that was scary looking. My Uncle and I gave each other the same look as they started to argue. While Yusei just stayed out of it and continued working. Not that I blame him. I then turned to see the little girl that came in with the family. Unlike the rest, she was quiter than a church mouse on Sunday.

Not saying anything and being as nervous as before. Deciding to help, I bent down to the girl level and smiled as I spoke to her softly.

"Hey there. Seems your family is having a hard time deciding huh? But you haven't said a word. So what kind of pet do you want?"

The girl was stuttering for second until she answered in a timid voice.

"Um...I'd be happy with anything really."

It was then my Uncle turned to me with a serious look. I turned to him and nodded before noticing that Yusei caught the same vibe we all did. Uncle D then turned back to the group and motioned for me to open to the back room. We then walked down the darkened hallway to a room. All the while, animals were whispering excitedly. Of course, Yusei and I were the only ones that heard them.

My eyes, gazed back to the girl now and then as we walked on. We then stopped at a room and Uncle motioned for me to open the door.

"Cats, dogs,hamsters,birds, lizards...All of them are fine pets. But allow me to show you an animal that will fufill all of your desires." Uncle said as the door opened.

To the eyes of the family, there was a bird, a hamster, a greman sheperd, a long haired cat, and an inguana. However to Yusei, me Uncle and the little girl, there sat a boy who appeared to fourteen years old. He had wavey hair that was long and had a brade that the bottom. He wore teenage style clothes with earrings in his pointed ears. He also wore black boots and sat with leg on top of his knee.

He had a mischivous smile and waved to us in greeting.

"Yo count! Been awhile!"

"Still crude and undignfied I see..." My Uncle said.

"Who's the cutie with the dark hair? Haven't seen her before." The boy asked, looking in my direction.

"My name is Ashley, I'm the count's neice." I said, introducing my self.

"Nice to meet ya~!" The boy said in return before turning his gaze to the little girl with a sly smile. Knowing that only she could see his true form.

"Hey toots." The boy said to her.

My Uncle then placed his hands on the girls shoulders, whispered something in her ear and then turned back to asked the family what they thought.

"Well, what do you think? Is he to your liking?"

"He's perfect! And surprisingly we all seem to be an agreement. We'll definitely take him." The Father said happily.

"Then would you sign this please? With proper care, you should be able to enjoy your new pet for a long time to come." I said as I handed them the contract.

The family then left the store with the boy in tow. Who they believed to be the pet they each wanted. I noticed Uncle seemed a bit uneasy as he watch the boy walk off confidently with the family.

"Be a good boy, Ten-chan." My Uncle said in worried tone of voice.

"You got it Count! These lucky customers are in for a treat!"

"Good luck." I said in friendly manner.

"Thanks, see you soon cutie!" The boy said as he left, making Yusei slightly jealous.

"Uncle, exactly what kind of animal did you sell them?" I asked after the family left.

"A Fox." He answered in a frank tone of voice.

"But sir, they all seemed to see different animals at once." Yusei said.

"Oh, I get it! You sold them one that can create illusions, so they each see what the want right?" I asked.

"Correct. You were always such a smart girl, Ashley." Uncle said praising me.

"But five people see him as five different animals. How is he gonna pull that off?" Yusei asked.

"Carefully." I answered. Making Yusei and Uncle laugh.

"Now Ashley, I'm going to need you and Yusei to check in on Ten-chan tomorrow if you don't mind. You'll have be careful though." Uncle said.

"Yes Uncle." I said before Yusei and I left to go to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>It was about 6:30 P.M. the next next night. Ashley and I were in her room getting ready to leave to check on the pet that family of six just bought. We had to leave early since getting there would take about an hour and an half. I noticed that Ashley seemed to be a bit out of sorts as she got ready. She actually seemed a little shocked by the way the family acted when they first came in. Like she'd seen a ghost.<p>

I couldn't help but be conserned since she seemed nervous. I was pulled out of my thoughts and brought back to reality when Ashley spoke to me.

"Hey Yusei, did you get the feeling that little girl seemed different from the rest of that family?" She asked.

"Yeah, it almost as if that wasn't really her family. Or like she wasn't even alive." I answered.

"But then why do you think we could all see her?"

"I'm not sure, but her family didn't seem to even noticed she was around. Whatever is going on, I think she's an important part of it." I said.

"Yeah...I think so too." Ashley agreed.

"Ashley, are you alright? Ever since that family came in, you've had this nervous and regretful look on your face." I explain.

Ashley looked down at the floor and was sighed. She stayed quite for a moment before she answered me.

"My family and I used to get along just fine. That was until I hit high school. They started to fight over what I was gonna do for my furture, just that family did. My mother wanted me to a doctor, but my father said I should go into business. Every day they fought and I got tried of it, so I wrote to Uncle D. Telling him what happened and he said that I could come live here. So I left the house." Ashley explained.

"I'm so sorry Ashley." I said with simpathy.

"It's alright. Besides, if I hadn't left, I would have never met you. And I wouldn't trade that for anything Yusei. I'm glad were friends. Aren't you?" Ashley asked me.

"I am Ashley. To be honest, your not just my master, your first friend I've had other than your Uncle since I came here." I said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, that means alot Yusei." Ashley said to me with a smile that I returned to her.

"Alright, let go. We have an hour and an half trip ahead of us. Good thing I'm bringing ipod. Let's go."

I nodded and followed after her out the door. Changing into my wolf form, I allowed Ashley to ride on my back to the house. I was glad Ashley had opened up to me. Hopefully I would be able to do the same. Ashley was a strong, kind and a truly good person. She was someone that I was proud to have as my master. On this night however, I would soon learn that she was hiding a truly painful nightmare inside.

One that would test the trust of our newly formed bond.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Aw yeah! Not bad! Hope you guys liked this one. There's gonna be an action packed scene in the next chap. Reveiw please!<strong>


	6. A story of betrayal

**Sister Of The Pharaoh: Hey guys!Time for chapter 5! Like I said, this is going to be from the manga.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pet shop of horrors or Yugioh 5D's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dummy: Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>Yusei and I finally got to the house at 8:30. I got off of Yusei's back so he could change into his human form. Dispite being a wolf, Yusei was able to pick the lock on the gate with ease. After it was open, we quickly walked up to the front of the house. Ten-Chan was there sitting on the pourch, waiting to greet us at the door.<p>

"Hey cutie! I see you brought wolf boy with you." Ten-Chan greeted.

"His name is Yusei, Ten-Chan. How's it going in there?" I asked.

"Alright, it's just alot of work. I can't begin to tell you!" Ten-Chan said.

"Tell me, do you know the name of the little with pigtails that lives here? I can't help but get the feeling she has something to do with this." I explained.

"Wow, your smarter than you look, Cutie! Your right, I'm pretty sure she does too. Her names Jasmine, all she wants is to make the family stop fighting, and trust me, they do it often."

"All the time?" Yusei asked.

"All the time! But the truth is-" Ten-Chan started.

He was cut off by the mother and father arguing loudly. Ten-Chan pointed the living room for us to watch from before he opened the door and walked inside. Yusei and I ran to the window and watched while Ten-Chan parked himself on the floor. Leaning against the wall with his arms up. He sat next to Jasmine who was standing there with fear and sadness in there eyes.

She walked over to Ten-Chan and kneeled down next to him.

"Ten-Chan, make them stop!" She begged.

"If I take sides now, it'll just get worse. Better if they just get it out of their system." Ten-Chan explained.

The two of them continued to fight loudly. I started to shake watching the scene in front of me. It was no different than my house, the yelling, the screaming, the threats. It was like replaying a horrible dream. Jasmine couldn't take it anymore herself. She stood up and quickly ran to them, calling out to make them stop.

"Mom, Dad, Please stop!" Jasmine cried.

That was when I gasped and Ten-Chan smiled while Yusei locked focus on Jasmine. For when she run up to the couple, not only did her cries fall on deaf ears but she passed right through them! Jasmine turned around and tried placing a hand on the father. It went right through him once again. Jasmine then started to panic and suddenly the energy in the room changed as she broke down compelety.

(_What...what is this? Why can't they hear me? Why can't I make them stop anymore? Have I been, abadoned..again? Stop it...STOOOOOP!)_

Before we knew it, a elecertric serge went through the whole house. Make the electeronics go heywire and setting the place on fire! I about to go into action when Yusei stopped me, and pointed to the Mother and Father. They had quickly seperated to find the rest of the family and get out of the house. I couldn't believe it, in a time of crisis, this arguing family pulled together and got out safely.

"Now it's our turn." Yusei said, transforming into his wolf form.

He then had me get on his back and busted in through the window into the living room.

"We need to find Ten-Chan and make sure he's alright. If I let the merchandise get damaged on my watch, Uncle will kill me." I said.

Yusei agreed with a nod and we headed up stairs. It was hot and smokey. My eyes watered and I was having a hard time breathing. Still, I knew I had to finish this job. I also knew that Jasmine was the one I needed to help in order to do that. We found Ten-Chan and Jasmine upstairs in a room. She was crying, hiding in the corner. I got off of Yusei and entered the room while covering my mouth.

"Ten-Chan! Good, your okay." I said.

"Of course! Come on, toots! It'll take alot more than a little barbecue to get rid of me!" Ten-Chan said with cofadence.

"Good to know, so...this is Jasmine's doing..." I said as I apperouched her slowly.

"Jasmine, we have to go now. You can't stay here anymore." I said, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I can't! Daddy sent me to my room. He told me to stay and not to leave. And I haven't! I can't go! Not until they come back for me. I tried to be a good girl, but they were always fighting!" Jasmine explained.

"But Jasmine, I don't think those people are your family." I said.

"Their not."

"Yusei?" I asked.

"The Count did some checking before we came here. Jasmine, your family left this house fifteen years ago." Yusei explained.

"Fifteen years? But...he promised...He promised he'd come back!" Jasmine said.

"Sorry doll, that's impossible. Your family is gone. It's tough, but you best get used to it." Ten-Chan said.

"Ten-Chan! Don't be a jerk!" I scolded.

"Just telling the truth."

"Then...they abandoned me?" Jasmine asked.

"No. They died fifteen years ago after the father drove the whole family off of a cliff near the border. The father apparently racked up major debts and it seems that he blamed the family for it. But he hoped to spare you Jasmine. He wanted you to go on living. He never ment to abandon you." Yusei said.

"But, what do I do now? I have nowhere else to go." Jasmine said in sadness.

"Is there something you can do, Ten-Chan?" I asked.

"On it, cutie! It's not my usually thing, but I'll manage." Ten-Chan said.

He then changed into a japanese kimono robe with his hair flowing all around him. He then threw a paper talismin into the air and called out.

"Return!"

Suddenly the talismin swirled around with a bright light and an illusion of a family of five appeared through the window. A father, mother, two kids and grandmother, just like our customers. They were all smiling happily and called out to Jasmine. Who was staring at them in disbelife, before smiling in happiness.

"Daddy? Mom?! Your all here!" Jasmine said.

"Come here, girl!" The father called out.

Jasmine smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes. She then changed into her true form and ran into the familes arms. A lonely cocker spainel was surrounded by a loving family once again. They then disappered into the night, as the tailisman flew out the window. I smiled, crying at the same time. I was gald Jasmine's spirit was finally at peace.

The three of us then quickly left the house before it burned down on top of us. Uncle, the detective and the fire department were their with the family who bought Ten-Chan. Who I was carrying in my arms. He turned back into his true form. Which I figured out after he used the talisiman. The detective was a bit confused when I walked up to them with a blond nine tailed fox in my arms.

"Ashley! I'm so glad your safe, are you hurt?" Uncle asked.

"I'm fine, I figured out what kind of fox Ten-Chan is. He's a Yoko! A nine tailed spirit fox that can create illusions. That's how he was able to make every person see what they wanted to see." I explained.

"That's correct. I'm very proud of you, Ashley. I knew what had happened when I looked up the realestate information and you,Yusei and Ten-Chan were able to help Jasmine. Well done." Uncle said.

I put Ten-Chan down next to Uncle while he tried to explain to the family what happened to their pets.

I turned back to gaze at the burning house. Feelings of loneliness began to well up inside me as memories began to return. The sound of them arguing always filled the house. The thought of how my parents could be so obessed with money. It made all the hurt I hid away start to come out again. A moment later, I turned around to see Yusei standing behind me.

Although he wore his normal straight face, his eyes were full of consern for me.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about my parents. See, I got tried of their fighting so I told them that I wanted to do something else. I had a dream that I wanted to acomplish. I mean it's my life, there's nothing wrong with wanting to live I want to. Right?" I asked as my voice began to crack while tears were falling from my face.

Suddenly I felt Yusei place an arm around my shoulder and pull against him. Allowing me to lean into his chest, Yusei spoke softly while his arms held me close in a tender embrace.

"Of course not. You are your own person. Your allowed to have your opinions and dreams."

Yusei's words, made me feel relaxed as I embraced him in return. I started to cry harder, all of my pent up feelings pouring out. The whole time, Yusei just stood there. Patting my back softly as I kept crying. Never once he did try to let go of me. Yusei held me until I emptied my tears and was ready to continue with my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei's P.O.V<br>**  
>I held ashley close to me as she started to cry. I couldn't understand it, why seeing her cry hurt me inside. All I knew was that I had to help her in anyway I could. I allowed Ashley to cry as her trembling hands gripped my shirt tightly as if I was her life line.<p>

"It's alright, go on. I promise, it'll feel better once you get it off your chest." I said, hoping to comfert her.

"They said that I didn't have say. That I was going to do what they wanted and that I would be happier with one of their choices. They also said dreams were worthless and that they didn't put a roof over my head or food in my stomach. They then told me I was getting married to the son of an army buddy of my Father's. I cried for hours in my room. I wished for a way out, and I got one." Ashley explained.

"How?" I asked.

"My father's friend called off the engagment. He said he didn't feel comfertable making his son marry someone he didn't love. My parent's were furious. Turns out that they both racked up huged debt and decided the only way out was either for me to get a job that paid well or to marry me off. They finally just up and left me one day, in that big house by myself. The only that thing they left me was a note saying "_Worthless". _So I came here to live Uncle." Ashely explained.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley."

"Maybe, if I had just done what they said...then I wouldn't be alone..." Ashley said.

I quickly pulled away and shook my head while having her look at me.

"No Ashley. Doing something like that just to keep your parents happy is wrong. If they truly loved you, they would have respected your wishes and only want you to be happy. You deserve to have your own life and dreams. Not live for someone elses." I explained.

"Yeah, your right...But still, I understand why Jasmine was so sad. She wanted her family back to the way they were. She was lonely, like me." Ashley said.

"That maybe true, but know that your not alone, Ashley. You have your Uncle with you, and you have me."

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. Your not just my master, your my friend. I'll always stay with you, if you'll allow me to stay by your side." I said.

"Of course. Thank you, Yusei." Ashley said as she hugged me again.

I smiled and returned her embrace. I never imaged Ashley went through so much pain. However, I knew that I was going to do whatever I could to protect her. Soon Ashley smiled at me again. She said she felt better, for which I was glad. We then walked back towards her Uncle and the detective gave us all a ride home. I was glad for that too, cause my legs were wore out from getting us here.

A month later, the family came back. They seemed much closer as a family than they were before. They all decided on getting one pet this time. A cocker spainel puppy. One that was cute, smart and let herself out. Who was protective, understanding and enjoyed being with the family. She also loved to bark in tune with music.

It was easy to see that their pet would be an important member of the family for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo! This took a while! Sorry for wait, hope it was worth it! Please reveiw!<strong>

**_Preveiw: Dreams_**

**_Count D. recives a new animal and asks Ashley to watch it for him while his gone for a week. What happens when this animals specially is temping women and feeding off their lust? Will Yusei come to the_ ****_rescue? An story crossed over with Yuyuhakusho._**


	7. Forced Temptations

**Sister Of The Pharaoh: Hey guys! I was so excited to write to chapter! Because for this chapter, I'm brining in Yuyuhakusho's, Yoko kurama!**

**Fan girls: AHHHHHH!**

**SOTP in bugs bunny voice: Nah, SHUDDAP!**

**WARNING! Slight lemon and lime in this. Please read responibly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pet shop of horrors, Yuyuhakusho or Yugioh 5D's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams: Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>After the last special job I had, Yusei and I had began to grow closer as a team and as friends. He was still quite and kept to himself as usually. However Yusei opened up more around me when it was just us together. He smiled more and even laughed at a few of my bad jokes. I couldn't help but feel like close to Yusei. Yet I had no idea of just how loyal he was until a week ago.<p>

Uncle had to leave for a certian engagement and Yusei and I were left to keep watch on the store. While he was gone, Uncle asked me to check in on the delivery we just recived. He didn't tell what, since he didn't get a chance to see it himself yet. He also told me it was special. As in one of the back room animals special. Uncle asked me to check in on it every now and again till he got back.

"You want me to go with you?" Yusei asked as I was about to open the door.

"No, I think I'll be okay. I'm just going in, and going out. The less time I spend back there, the better." I answered.

I walked inside. Being careful as I traveled down the dimilylit hallway. Like I said, I was never fond of the back room. It creeped out, specially since I was alone but I wanted to prove to myself that I could handel this. I continue to keep going until I reach a certain room. I open the door and walk in to find one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever since.

He was tall, with sliver hair and a matching tail. He also had fox ears and lovely gold eyes that seemed so cold. He was dressed in white robe like clothing. The room was surrounded in a light fog with at least twenty vases of roses. Making the fox seem mysterious as he sat on the luxourius couch. He turned to look at me as I apperouched him carefully. The fox smiled and stood up from his seat to greet me.

"Hello, your my first guest since I arrived here. I'm lucky to have such a lovely guest. What is your name, princess?"

"My name is Ashley, I'm the Count's neice. I came to check and make sure that your alright." I answered.

"Ahhh, lovely. My name is Yoko. I was told the count had a neice. But I never expected her to be so beautiful." The fox said as he walked up to me.

Getting closer while his tail swayed back in fourth.

"I'm afraid I'm not easy to charm. If everything is fine, then I'm going back." I said. It was obivous that he was just a playboy looking for attention.

"You don't have to leave so soon. Please forgive me being so forward and stay for awhile." He said.

"I have other things I need to do." I said as I tried to leave, but for some reason I couldn't move.

I then felt two arms snake their way across my waist. Yoko placed his head in the crook of my neck. Whispering softly as he undid the top of my kimono.

_"And I'm afraid I'm not easy to say no too..._"

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"_Shhh, just relax Ashley. Let me pleasure you, give you a dream that only few ever experince."_Yoko said.

Ripping my kimono open with one hand, while the other quickly pushed something into my mouth.

"Mhp!" I moaned.

The taste was sweet but sour. After I swallowed, I suddenly felt very weak. So weak that I couldn't stand up any longer. Suddenly I felt soft lips attached themselves to my neck. Sucking deeply while a pair of hands began to rub up and down the sides of my body. I quickly gave in to the feeling, for some reason it felt so good. I couldn't push away Yoko as he continued to touch me.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ohhh, mmmph! Wha, what is this?" Ashley asked as Yoko picked up her limp body and carried her to the couch.<p>

The fox laid his pray down gentely on the couch and ran a hand slowly down from Ashley's chest to her womenhood. Still covered by her pants. Yoko licked his lips at seeing Ashley pant and moan. Her whole body felt incredibly hot as Yoko kissed each of her soft breasts. The fox then slipped a hand inside Ashley's pants and panites. Making moan even louder as he rubbed her untouched jewel.

"Ahh! AH!"

_"Have you never touched yourself before, Ashley? Just relax...you'll come to crave this feeling. I know you'll enjoy it." _Yoko whispered.

"No...S-stop...T-this is..." Ashley tried to say.

She tried to reach for Yoko's hand to make him stop, but the fox quickly grabbed both hands and tied them above her head.

"_This feeling isn't wrong Ashley, you just need to experince it. You poor thing...I can scence I deep feeling of abandonment in you. Let me help you with that. Just let your self go...Don't fight it so much. I'll let you have the dream you always wanted. The feeling of pleasure, you truly desire." _Yoko said.

His words made Ashley lose herself in the pleasurable feeling. Slowly she allowed her body to relax, the scent of roses filling her mind with comferting thoughts. Yoko took the chance to removed her Kimono compeletly and squzzing one of her breasts tightly. Making Ashley cry out as she gave in.

"Ahhhh! Ah...Mmmmm." Ashley moaned.

"_That's it Ashley. Let your body give in...let your mind wander...it feels so good, doesn't it?" _

Ashley gazed at Yoko with clouded lust filled eyes. Her mind was no longer in the same place. Yoko's magic and pleasurable actions sent her mind into an illulision. A dream that would slowly eat away at her soul. Yoko smirked in victory as he covered Ashley's body in butterfly kisses. Her body still reacting to the touches while her mind was else where.

"Well, getting her to give in, took a while. I'm surprized she has such a fighting spirit. But now, her mind and soul are trapped in a dream, and her body is mine for the taking. And how perfect, her body is. Pure, untouched by anyone. It'll be such a shame to throw her body away once I have her soul. A real shame..." Yoko said.

"Your not throwing away anything!" A voice shouted suddenly.

Before Yoko had a chance to look up, Yusei came running into the room in his wolf form. Yusei imeditely tackled Yoko, pinning him to the ground. Growling at the fox with anger in his bule eyes, it was needless to say that Yusei was pissed. Yoko looked up to see a very angery human form of Yusei.

"Hmp, I thought I smelled the disgusting sent of a wolf on that girl. You must be that experimental fool that was taken in by the count." Yoko said.

"Who are you?! And what have you done to Ashley?! Your not like any fox I've seen before." Yusei demaned.

"Hmp, fine you caught me. I'm not like the other animals here, not even like the ones in the other back rooms. I'm a demon." Yoko confessed.

"A demon?" Yusei asked.

"Or more precisly, I'm a demonic spirit who took over the human form of this fox, many years ago. He was so weak, it was easy. And after watching her, for over two weeks now how could I pass this chance?" Yoko explained.

"Demon or not, I don't give a damn! Tell me what you did to Ashley before I tear your head off! Since you know I was science experiment, you know I have more power and strenght any regular wolf!" Yusei threatened.

"And I'm sure you do, however I'm not without strenght myself." Yoko said before disappering right from under Yusei.

A second later, Yusei turned to have a round house kick, sent straight to his face. Yusei fell backwards onto the floor and looked up to see Yoko smirking.

"Your percious Ashley in my dream of nightmares." Yoko said.

"Dream of nightmares? What is that?" Yusei asked.

"It's a spell, combined with the fruit of sour passion and the scent of these demonic roses, it can trap anyone into a dream of their deepist disires. However, once the spell is in place the person having the illusion loses their soul after an hour. On which I feed once my prey gives in." Yoko explained.

"You monster!" Yusei said.

"Insaults will get you no where. Besides, it's not like it's any different from an animal seeking their pray." Yoko said.

Which earned him a punch to the face from Yusei. After Yoko was knocked out cold, Yusei went to Ashley's side. He quickly covered her up her fallen kimono. Blushing furiously. He noticed the brainwashed like look in her eyes and gripped his fit tightly. Feeling angery that he didn't get to her in time to stop this.

"Ashley...What do I do?" Yusei asked.

"_You have to free her from her dreams, in order to save her." _Said a voice.

"Who's there?" Yusei asked.

Suddenly the ghostly figure of a man dressed in a white shirt and black pants with long flowing red hair and deep green eyes appeared in front of Yusei. A sad and regretful look on his face.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"_My name is Kurama. Please, forgive me. I did not mean for this to happen. When Yoko took control many years ago, I couldn't stop him from devorering one womens soul after the next. I tried to break free, but it was no use." _Kurama explained.

"I understand. Please, help me. How do I save Ashley?" Yusei asked.

_"You must sync your mind with hers and try to wake her from the dream. You must hurry, the longer she dreams, the more her soul will be sucked away. As beautiful as the dreams are, they will trap you if you give in to them. I will find her and tried to guide her soul to you." _Kurama said.

"Alright. Thanks." Yusei said.

Yusei then placed his forehead on top of Ashley's. Closing his eyes and focusing his mind to where Ashley's thoughts were.

_(Ashley...Please, come back...I was... all alone before I met you...Your the first real friend I've ever had. I can't lose you...Please, follow my voice. Follow my thoughts. Come back to me...Please.)_

* * *

><p><em>Dream/_

_Ashley was surrounded by fog. A clouded place where she could barely see her own hand in front of her face. It was cold, misty and and Ashley just couldn't stop shaking. Never had she felt such loneliness. Yet it felt it wasn't coming from her. She seemed to be feeling someone else's loneliness. Someone who had a felt lonely for a long time._

_Suddenly, a hand placed it's self on Ashley shoulder. She jumped and turn around to find a man standing behind her. A man dressed in a white shirt and black pants with long flowing red hair and deep green eyes. He had a sad and lost kind of look on his face._

_"Don't be afraid. My is Kurama." The man answered._

_"Where am I? I can't recall what happened just now. I went to check in on the new animal, there was a fox named Yoko and, that when it goes blank." Ashley explained._

_"That was my fox form. However, that was not me. It was a demonic spirit, named Takeshi, who feeds on flesh and lures in his prey by using dreams and illusions with lust. He took over my body many years ago and trapped me here. In the dark corners of my mind." Kurama explained._

"So, Yoko is not his name?" Ashley asked.

"No, it's not. Yoko is the other name I go by when I'm in my fox form. Takeshi used my Yoko form, to try and trap you in a dream of pleasure. Normally whenever he tries to seduced a person, he gives them a dream. One that shows them their deepist disire." Kurama said.

Kurama suddenly grasped his chest as a tight feeling caused him pain. His heart felt like it was on fire and he nearly hit ground when Ashley caugth him in her arms.

"Are you alright?! Here, let me help." Ashley offered as she helped Kurama to sit on the ground.

_"Thank you, Ashley." Kurama said, giving her a faint smile._

_"How did you?" Ashley was about to ask._

_"Although Takeshi can keep me trapped here, I can still watch what's going on through his eyes." Kurama said._

_"Tell me, that feeling of lonliness that's surrounding us. It's coming from you, isn't it, Kurama?" Ashley asked._

_"Yes, I have been here for quite sometime. I've tried to escape. Many times, but Takeshi needs both my body and spirit to surive in my body. He keeps here, so I don't interfer with him, but I just couldn't allow him to hurt another person again. So I used the last of my powers to send you here. " Kurama said._

_"You mean, you used the last of your strength, just to save me?" Ashley asked._

_"Yes, I could see your memories as Takeshi tried to trap you. Your a good person and niece to the count , I couldn't let Takeshi hurt you." Kurama said._

_Ashley sat there in surprize. Both grateful and amazed that Kurama saved her. She helped Kurama to stand and took his hands into her own. Smiling as a thank you before she spoke._

_"You saved me even though it might have coasted you so much. That was very brave, thank you for that."_

_"You mean that?" Kurama asked._

_Finding it hard to believe that she would trust him._

_"Of course! Now listen, I think I know why Uncle sent you here. He knows your trapped and he wants me to help save you. I promise, I'm gonna find a way out of here and then set you free of that demon spirit." Ashley vowed._

_"You would do that?" Kurama asked, getting a nod in return from Ashley as his answer._

_"Oh, Ashley, Thank you. But it's most important that you get out first." Kurama said._

_"How?" Ashley asked._

_"Your friend came to stop Takeshi just in time. I told him how to find you. Find and follow his thoughts, he'll lead you out." Kurama said._

_Just then, Ashely heard Yusei's voice calling to her._

_"Ashley..."_

_"Yusei! Where are you?" Ashley asked._

_"Follow his voice, it'll lead you out." Kurama said just before disappering._

_Ashley continued to followed Yusei's voice towards a bright white light. She kept walking and started to run as she felt she was getting closer. She noticed Kurama standing behined her as she ran into the light._

_"I'll come back for you, Kurama! I promise!" Ashley vowed she opened her eyes and woke up._

_Her soul now freed from the trap of darkness._

_/Dream end/_

* * *

><p>Ashley opened her eyes to find Yusei an inch away from her face. Feeling groggy as though she had been asleep for many hours. Yusei's eyes opened at the same time. Smiling when he gazed in Ashley's eyes. Now clear and full of the life just as they once were.<p>

"Welcome back." Yusei said.

"Thanks, sorry I made you worry." Ashley said as she sat up.

Yusei then pulled Ashley into a hug. Holding her tightly.

"Yusei?" Ashley asked.

"I'm sorry for not getting here sooner." Yusei said.

"Your here. That's what matters." Ashley said as she returned Yusei's embrace.

"Yusei, we have to save Kurama. He's trapped in his own mind because of a demonic spirit named Takeshi!" Ashley said as she buttoned up her Kimono.

"I know, I think we can free him if we drive Takeshi out of his body." Yusei said.

"How do we do that?" Ashley asked.

"Just like I freed you. Kurama's spirit connected with yours, when you were in his mind. If you connect your thoughts with his, you can help drive Takeshi out." Yusei explained.

"Okay, I'll try. " Ashley said as she placed her forehead on Kurama's and closed her eyes.

Yusei placed a hand on one of Ashley's so that his energy could protect her. Ashley closed her mind off from other detractions. Focusing on trying to get back into Kurama's mind to free his soul.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Yeah, yeah, I know. Cliff hangering are a pain. But it's my job to keep you guys in sepence! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one's coming up soon!<strong>

**Next time/ Ashley tries to free Kurama's soul and drive out Takeshi from his body. And Yusei shows him a thing or two when he tries to escape.**

**Please reveiw! See ya next time!**


	8. Mind Rescue

**SOTP: Ugh! I'm so freaking board! I decided to write the next chapter right away.  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclamer: I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Kurama's mind/  
><em>  
><em>Ashley opened her eyes to see herself in the same fog covered area she was in just a moment ago. She could feel Yusei's energy right to her as she looked around. Ashley was glad that Yusei was there to protect her, even if he wasn't next to her pyshically. Just then, Ashley heard an ear spiltting scream, like someone in pain. She raced through the fog and followed the sound to where the fog had disapated.<em>

_Ashley gasped when she found Kurama tied up in thorns and vines with electricty going through them. Kurama was bleeding and the pain he felt was intense. Ashley quickly ran to Kurama, trying to free him when a shelid appeared, throwing her back onto the floor. It was then that Takeshi showed up in his true form._

_He had long purple hair, with sickly light green eyes and long blood red nails that grew from his pale white hands. He wore a magenta colored suit with gold trim and black pants._

_Takeshi walked up to the vine like prision and out sretched his hand. Causing electricy to shock Kurama's body as the thorny vines tightened their grip. Ashley ran up to Takeshi to try and make him stop. He slapped her away easily and then glared at Kurama in anger. Continuing his torcher as he spoke in a tone of rage._

_"This is what you get for interfering with my plan. You would have been safe if you stayed out of the way, but now you'll pay!"_

_"Ahhh! Ugh...I-if I could have, I would have stopped you from destorying all the lives that you hurt! I'm not just going to sit and watch you hurt the innocent, any longer! Ahhh!" Kurama vowed as he cried out in pain._

_"Kurama!" Ashley called out._

_"Ashley, please leave! Before it's too late...Ahhhh!" Kurama said.._

_"No! I won't leave you, Kurama! Don't give up! You can fight against this! This is your mind his in now, he has no control over it! Believe that you can stop him, and you can!" Ashley said._

_"Ugh...m-my soul is far too weak to fight T-Takeshi off...n-now...thank you...for trying to save me Ashley..." Kurama said as he smiled sadly while he grew weak._

_"No! Kurama!" Ashley screamed as she ran towards Kurama._

_Ashley ran smack into the force field again, but this time she tried to push her way through. The electric shock from the barrier burned her hands and arms, but Ashley continued to push through. Kurama looked up and gazed at Ashley in amazment. He was moved by her determanation and how she wouldn't give up. Takeshi growled in anger and hit Ashley with another shock of elecriticty as he spoke in a cold tone of voice._

_"You fool, now you will know why my name means voilance."_

_"Ahhh! Ugh...No matter what you do, I won't give up! You used Kurama to hurt innocent people! It's my job to stop monsters like you!" Ashley said as she kept going._

_A moment later, Ashley broke through the force field. However she became weak that she fell to the floor. Takeshi smirked and began to walk towards Ashley slowly. With a shock of elecricty in his hands, he moved closer to Ashley as she struggled to get up. The intent to kill burned in Takeshi's eyes, like a loin stalking his wounded pray._

_Kurama stared in horror as Takeshi was preparing for his attack. Kurama quickly started to tug and pull at the vine. Trying to escape in order to save Ashley in time. The pain of the thorns that tore at his flesh as he struggled was nothing compared to the thought of Ashley getting hurt. Especially since she risked so much to save him. With one last strong pull, Kurama freed himself from the vines._

_Just as Takeshi was about to attack, Kurama pulled a rose from behined his long red hair and let loose his weapon. His trade mark rose whip. Kurama attacked without hesitation and wounded Takeshi greatly in the arm. Takeshi howled in pain as Kurama ran to Ashley's aid. Ashley looked up to see new life in Kurama's green eyes with a smile on his face as he helped her stand._

_Takeshi was about to attack again when Kurama turned back to the demon with pure anger in his eyes. Kurama struck Takeshi with great force and speed, taking out both of his arms and legs. Takeshi cried out in pain once again as he fell the floor. Kurama glared at Takeshi with hatred as came closer. Takeshi's eyes widened in fear, feeling the cold in Kurama's eyes as he came closer._

_Kurama's voice was filled with the cold wind of winter as he spoke. Having no sence of remorse for the demon laying on the ground, what so ever._

_"You used my body to hurt and destroy many innocent lives. And you treat them like they have no meaning what so ever. You have done nothing to deserve any form of forgiveness."_

_"No! Kurama, listen to me! I had no choice! I would have died if I didn't find a body to retreat in. It was a way to survive! Those people were just food, you must understand. You and I are no different!" Takeshi begged._

_Hoping he could trick Kurama into letting him live. His plan would fail however. The value of a life was something Kurama believed in. Something that Takeshi would never understand. Kurama gripped his rose whip in his hand. Staring at Takeshi with no emotion as he prepared to attack. Kurama had an icy tone in his voice as he spoke the last words Takeshi would ever hear._

_"Your wrong, I am not a monster like you."_

_With one swift motion, Kurama ended the demon's life. Freeing him from the spell and allowing him take back control of his body. The cloudy darkness began to disapper and light surrounded Kurama and Ashley. Kurama took in the light and embraced the warmth that came with it. He then turned back to Ashley, who smiled at him. Glad that he was safe. As the light began to blind her vision, Ashley could see Kurama smile back at her._

_"Thank you, Ashley. You not only saved my soul, but you also gave me a reason to fight and keep living. I am forever in your debt." Kurama said with warmth in his voice._

_Ashley nodded in return before the light compeletly covered her._

_Sending her back to her mind and back into the real world._

_(Back in the petshop)_

* * *

><p>Ashley felt slightly groggy as she opened her eyes. She found herself in her bed in her room with Count D and Yusei right by her side.<p>

"Welcome back. Very well done Ashley. I knew you and Yusei would be able to save Kurama together." Count D said with a smile.

"Thank you, Uncle. When did you get back? " Ashley asked as she sat up.

"I came back an hour ago. Yusei informed me of the situation and we brought you back here once we knew you were safe." Count D explained.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked as he placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Yes, thank you for saying by my side Yusei." Ashley said with a smile.

"I'm just glad your safe." Yusei said.

"Wait! Where's Kurama?! Is he okay?" Ashley asked.

She didn't wait for an answer before jumping out of bed and running out of the room. Ashley nearly tripped as she was about to exit the room when a pair of arms caught her just before she hit the floor. Ashley looked up to see Kurama gazing down at her. Smiling as he helped Ashley regain her balance.

"Welcome back." Kurama said.

"Your okay!" Ashley exclaimed happily.

"Thanks to you I am. Count D has allowed me to stay in the shop until I find my true owner." Kurama explained.

"I'm sure you will. After what you through you deserve it."

"Well then, how about I make some tea and cut a peice of strawberry pie for us?" Count D offered.

"Sounds good. Oh, and Yusei?" Ashley asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, just wanted to say thank you. You really helped me out back there. I'm sure that must have been embaressing to you to see." Ashley explained with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, but I'm just glad your alright. I was worried more than anything." Yusei said.

"I know, sorry about that." Ashley said.

"Anyway, try to take things easy for a while alright?"

"I will, thanks Yusei." Ashley said before into the living room.

Yusei watched Ashley with a smile before into her room to rest. Suddenly he felt a heat inside him and gripped his chest tightly. Yusei threw himself against the wall as his pants began to feel tight. His breath turned into gasps and his legs got weak. Yusei growled as he resited the urges he was feeling.

"N-no...I-I can't. I can't be going into heat...Not now..." Yusei whispered.

Knowing then and there that being around Ashley was going to be difficult for the next week.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Wow! Not bad huh? And it looks like things might get intense next time! Reveiw please!<strong>

**Next time/ Yusei starts going to heat which is a normal thing for a wolf like him. But things get bad when he starts getting aroused by Ashley and even worst when he gets jelous of Kurama. Can he over come his urges? And what excatly happened to him in the past? What experiment was he used for? The answers are coming at ya next time! So reveiw and you get to find out!**


	9. Aroused and Tempted

**SOTP: Hey guy! Hope you like this one! ****Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Desire ****Ashley's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>For the past two days since our last mission, Yusei had been avoiding me and I couldn't figure out why. We did our work like normal, but Yusei stayed as far away from me as possible. Yusei also started sleeping in a different room instead of next to my bed. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. I was beginning to wonder if I did something wrong.<p>

So after I finished my chores, I went to ask Kurama what I should do.

"Have there been any other changes in his mood?" Kurama asked after I finished explaining the situatation.

"No, he just avoids me. Yesterday, he cut his finger on a broken vase. I placed my mouth on the finger to help, but Yusei just pulled away from me. He also seems to blush after just looking at me." I explained.

"Ah, I think I know what's wrong. Is this the first time you've seen him like this?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, we been working together for three months now and I've never seen him this way til now." I explained.

"Then he must have his at the end of six months. Most wolfs do." Kurama said.

"Have what, Kurama?" I asked.

"It would appear that Yusei is in heat, Ashley." Kurama answered.

"Heat?"

"It's something that most animals, especially dogs, cats, wolfs, all mamales go through. It's a time where they become aroused sexually for mating. And if there's someone in particular the animal is attracted too, they become aroused by that person very easily. It only lasts a week, but it can be very painful." Kurama explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why he's staying away from me." I said.

"It's because Yusei doesn't want to force himself on you. When an animal is in heat, they have very little if any control over there pyshical desires. Yusei is no different, your probably making him aroused and that is why he's staying away from you." Kurama explained.

"Uh, oh...I see. I wish I could help him." I said, slightly embaressed.

"You and Yusei are very close. But what he's going through now is a difficult process. It might be better to let him work through it." Kurama suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Is there a way that will make it stop, then just working through the pain?" I asked.

"Unless Yusei finds someone to mate with, the only he can do is try to work through the pain. Although most of the time, it does help just by being near the person you lust after to calm the body when restless. But it's better if the lust is handled through mating." Kurama said.

"You mean, having sex with someone right?" I asked.

"Yes, however there are other ways. As long as he finds a way to climax, Yusei will be fine. But when an animal like Yusei or I mate while in heat, it becomes very different and much more intammite than humans. Even more so when we mate with the one we love." Kurama answered.

"I see. Well, I still have to go to the bakery for Uncle. Thanks for all your help Kurama." I said as I got up to leave.

"Would you mind some company?" Kurama asked before I left the room.

"Of course not! Besides, I bet you haven't gotten out much in a while!" I said as we left the room.

**Thrid person P.O.V  
><strong>  
>Yusei watches as Kurama and Ashley walk out of the pet shop together. He couldn't help but notice how happy Ashley seemed around Kurama. Wearing a warm smile on her face. A smile that made something stir inside of Yusei. For some reason he suddenly felt aroused again. This time the feeling was even stronger than the first. Yusei quickly ran into the spare bedroom and shut the door.<p>

His breathing becoming heavy and his body sweat all over. Yusei thought back to how Ashley acted around Kurama, and kept feeling a sting of pain in his chest. It almost seemed like Ashley liked being with Kurama more than him. They had been working alot together lately. The thought of them together quickly made Yusei angery for some reason.

It was then that Yusei stopped and thought of why he was acting like this.

"Am I jealous of Kurama? Heh, well I shouldn't be. Ashley's told me more than once how much I mean to her. But I haven't been a very good friend to her these past days. And I can't get close to her to tell her I'm sorry. Not when I'm like this. She'd hate me if I forced myself on her and I would hate myself because it would be my fault for not controling my lust." Yusei said.

"It's not your not fault Yusei." Said a voice.

Yusei turned around to find Count D, stannding behined him.

"Your lust is something that you can't control right now. Ashley would understand, plus your feelings for her have been this way for a long time. You've known her since before you came here, haven't you?" Count D asked.

"I have. And ever since then, she's ment more to me than anything..." Yusei said as thought back on how he and Ashley truly first met.

* * *

><p><em>(Flash backYusei's P.O.V)_

Back in Tokyo, I was captured by a group of scienits. Taken away from the mountians that were my home and thrown into a cage with steel bars. Day after day, they made me and other animals go through a series of tests. The same ones, over and over. The group called themselves "Future Forms". For they were palning to take D.N.A from animals and find a way to give our strenght to humans.

I was forced to do runs in mazes until I was either shocked with the obidenice collor or passed out. After three months they started injecting me with chemicals and fluids. Some made me sick, others made me feel anger in a second or foggy and past out. I was barely feeling like myself anymore, and after two months of this, the scientis got what they wanted.

_Soon, I was given a human form along with my animal form. Over three months times, both forms became one in the same. Instead of only being seen as a human by my master like the other animals under Count D's care, I can be seen as a human by others. So I can blend in with people. Plus I can switch in between my human and wolf form at will. However, my normal abilties were stronger by ten fold._

_Along with strength, speed and intelligence, my instences became stronger too. The process was painful, and after all the tests, I barley had any energy to switch back into wolf form. E__verynight and day I laid their in my cage in my human form, exgusted. Wanting a way out, wanting the pain to stop, wanting any source of comfert that might offered to me. That's when it happened._

_One of the professers, had brought in his daugther to see the lab. While her father wasn't looking, she wandered off and ran down the hallway to where the lab animals were being held. At the sound of steps, I looked up to see a young girl. One that appeared to be only ten years old sitting at my cage. Her hair was black and short, not even passed her shoulders. She also had the most beautiful color of eyes I'd ever seen._

_For some reason, just one glance from that girl, made me feel calm and relaxed._

_"How come your inside that cage? This is a cage for the animals." The girl said._

_"I'm afraid I am an animal. Even though I don't look like it at the moment." I said._

_"What's your name? Mine's Ashley." She said, a smile on her innocent face._

_"Yusei..." I told her._

_"That's a nice name. Are you hurt? You look like your in pain."_

_"It's nothing." I said as I closed my eyes._

_A moment later a felt tiny fingers run though my hair. Ashley had sat down on the floor and started stroking my head gently, as if to give me some comfert. I began relax as the girl continued the gesture. It put me at peace, temporarely easing the pain that coursed through my whole body. Although the bars seperated us, we were still able to connect with one another._

_"Does that feel better?" Ashley asked in a soft voice a few minutes later._

_"Yeah,It does...Ashley...thank you." I whispered before falling asleep._

_When I woke up Ashley was gone, but so was the pain that was hurting me so much. The next day, the lab exploided, I quickly broke through my cage and helped two other animals in the protect to escape. One was Crow, a rare bird taken from the North. Along with Jack Atlas, who was created from Dragon D.N.A. After so many experiments, he gained the abilty to change his shape like a cemilion changes color._

_Like me, they had become human, animal hybrids._

We escaped the lab and traveled around different parts of the world together for a while. We knew we couldn't go back to our homes, for we were no longer who we used to be. So we teamed up and stayed together for two years before spiltting up. We became such good friends that we didn't want too. Yet somehow we knew that there was something waiting for each of us. So each heading seprate ways, and hoped to meet again.

_Five years after traveling, I found myself in L.A. Wandering around the city, tried and weak. That was when I met the Count. He was kind, and understanding towards animals, which I was glad for. After I told him my story, he was more than willing to give me a place to stay. I never imagened though, that I'd get to meet the same little girl from my past only three weeks later after coming under the Count's care._

_Now all grown up, she was still the same sweet, innocent person that kepted me company that one day. I never thought I would become so close to her. Nor did I expect that only after being with her again for such short time, that I started to fall in love with her._

_(End Flash Back)_

* * *

><p>Ashley had become one of the few people I trust my life with. She's loyal, kind and forgiving. Always willing to go out of her way for someone. I always seemed to feel at ease whenever I'm around her. The bond we share is something that very special to me. Which is why I don't want to ruin it. I couldn't bear it if I lost her friendship, especially over something like this.<p>

"Maybe I can't control my lust right now, but I have to try. I don't want to lose Ashley as a friend." I said.

"I understand, but your feelings for her are more than friendship, are they not?" Count D Asked.

"They are, but I'm not going to push those feelings onto her just because I can't control them." I said before leaving the room.

Knowing that Ashley would be back soon. The farther away I stayed from her, the better it would be in the long run.

Even if it was hurting us both.

That night was really hard for me. I slept in the spare room to stay away from Ashley. The pain was unbelieveible and I couldn't get arousing thoughts of Ashley out of my head. Before I knew it, I was thinking of her kissing me, holding me, touching me in ways that were forbidden. I craved for those thoughts to be real, with Ashley in my arms.

It seemed so unfair, to have something you want so close to you and not being allowed to touch it.

I couldn't control my gasps or cries as I laid there. The pain getting stronger with every passing second.

"Ahhh! Hah, Hah, Ashley...Ugh! Mhp..."

A second later I heard Ashley call out to me from outside the room.

"Yusei?"

"What?!" I asked.

I know I sounded cold, but I didn't want Ashley around me when I'm like this. Not when I could easily break through that door and force myself on her. That was the last thing I wanted. Ashley called back to me a moment later. Her voice was timid and shakey as she answered.

"I, uh, heard you crying out in pain. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered.

"But you sounded like you were gasping. Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please leave." I said.

I was quickly losing my control the more I heard her voice.

"Yusei, listen. Kurama told me what's going on. Why your avoiding me and being like this. Your going through heat, right?" Ashley asked.

At the mention of Kurama's name, I got jealous again. I growled and clenched my fits tightly. I wanted Ashley to only think of me. To only want to be around me. I was selfish about her and I couldn't stand it. Yet at the same time, Ashley was worried about me. Enough to ask someone for help and that made me glad. I calmed my voice as I answered back to her.

"Yeah...I am. I'm sorry I've been so distant. But please Ashley, just listening to your voice is making me go crazy. I don't want to hurt you, just because my body is yearning for you."

"I'm sorry Yusei. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you when your in pain like this. I know I'm arousing you and I'm sorry. But please, if there's anything I can do, let me help."

That did it. Hearing Ashley say that broke my will power. I needed her, and she understood. Yet I was still trying to hold back as I got up to open the door and let her in. Ashley walked inside and I closed the door behined her. She was dressed in a long night shirt that came down to her knees and underwear. That alone made me go insane.

I leaned in close coming within an inch of her face. Ashley gazed at me with warmth and uncertinty in her eyes. I placed both arms on either side of her head. Trapping her between me and the door. I cupped her face gentely with one hand. Dispite the darkness in the room, I could feel the blush grow on her cheeks as I whispered in her ear.

"_Ashley...I can't hold back anymore._ _Sorry."_

**Third person P.O.V.  
><strong>  
>Something made Yusei give in as he kissed Ashley fully on the lips. Ashley allowed Yusei to kiss her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yusei pulled her close and ran a hand under her night shirt. Ashley moaned as Yusei's hand went up and down her back. Yusei broke the kiss a moment later, bending on one knee and lifting up her night shirt to kiss her stomach.<p>

Ashley's legs were becoming weak and her whole became hot as Yusei ran his hands up and down her bare legs. Ashley shut her eyes in embaressment but quickly relaxed at the feeling. Yusei began to leave butterfly kisses on the inside of her thigh. Making Ashley moan as her blush grew deeper if that was possible.

"_Ahh! Ooooh. Yusei..." _

_"Ashley...your skin is so sweet. So warm...Ahhhh...Ugh!" _Yusei whispered.

His pants were becoming tight, unable to hold back much longer. Yusei was about to stand up, when he suddenly doubled over in pain. Ashley quickly took one of Yusei's arms over her shoulder and helped him over the bed. Ashley then laid Yusei down and ran her fingers through his hair. Yusei smiled, relaxing into Ashley's touch until the lust he felt came crawling back.

"Ugh...Ashley, you should leave. I can't...control my lust anymore. H-hurry. I don't want to do to you what Takeshi almost did." Yusei said.

"Yusei...what Takeshi did, he did by forcing me and putting me under a spell. I knew what might happen when I came here and I made the choice to do so. If you need me, for anything, that's fine. I just want to help you, because you mean alot to me and I can't stand to see you in pain." Ashley said.

Yusei was moved by her words. He smiled and cupped her face once more. Yusei then closed his eyes and and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Ashley, could you please lay down next to me? It might help a bit."

"Sure." Ashley said.

Yusei wrapped an arm around Ashley as she laid down and held her close. Feeling a little less tense than before. A became lost in the moment as she gazed at Yusei's face. Noticing that he was truly hansome. His eyes were close, and his lips were slightly parted. Still wet from the kiss the shared. Soon, Yusei began to relax. Falling asleep as the urges began to subside and the pain slowly difted away.

"_Thank you, Ashley. I think I'll be alright for now if you want to back to your room." _Yusei said.

"I won't leave until your asleep. I'll stay with you so your body can stay relaxed." Ashley promised.

Yusei smiled. Falling in a compelte, peaceful slumber as Ashley snuggled next to him. She nearly fell asleep herself until she heard Yusei whisper in his sleep. Whispering something that made Ashley blush deeply even more than earlier. Making her wonder if it was true.

"_Ashley...I love you..."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Okay, so now we know Yusei's back ground. I was gonna throw lemon in this, but I just didn't feel comfertable writing that now for some reason. For those of you who have asked, Yes I'm throwing Jack and Crow in this, but not til later. So hang tight. I updated early again! I am awesome! Reveiw please!<strong>

**Next time/ Yusei's heat get worst, and Ashley decides to mate with him in order to help. But is she truly ready to give up her innocents to help her friend? And has Yusei become even more than just a friend to her? Find out next chapter!**


	10. Always by your side

**SOTP: Hey! It's been too long! Just so you guys know, this chapter does NOT have a lemon. Sorry, but I just didn't feel comfertable writting one this early. I hope you guys understand and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>(Ashley...I love you...)<em>

Yusei's words echoed in Ashley's mind as she did her daily choires in the pet shop. She found it hard to focuse on her work because she kept thinking about him. Ashley smiled at the thought of how peacful Yusei seemed when he fell asleep by her side last night and blushed at thinking of the way he touched her. Yet at the same time, Ashley knew that Yusei couldn't have ment what he said.

After all he was in heat, and probably said that because he was confused. Yusei may be attracted to Ashley, but she didn't think that Yusei would actually be in love with her. After all, her own parents thought she was worthless. Yusei might consider her a friend, but there was no way his could see her as more than that. Little did she know, that Yusei felt more for her. Much more.

Once Ashley had finished her chores, she went to see Count D. Hoping to get some help for Yusei. For he was in the last day of his heat and it was the worst so far. Ashley could hear him scream in pain as she walked by his room. Yusei even had Count D tie him down so he wouldn't try to go after Ashley. She hated that Yusei was in so much pain. Ashley felt like Yusei's pain was hers.

She couldn't help but feel an ache inside her heart everytime he screaamed out.

"Ashley? Is something wrong?" Count D asked as Ashley sat down in the lving room.

"Uncle D, is their a way to help Yusei? I can't stand hearing him in pain like that." Ashley said.

"Your truly worried about him, aren't you?" D asked.

"Yes. Yusei's my friend and partner. In fact, I think he's more than that, But I'm not sure." Ashley answered.

"Well, one way to calm him is to mate with him." Count D answered.

Making Ashley blush while D laughed.

"However, their is another way. This medicine is a calming agent. It will allow Yusei to sleep through the rest of the day. By sunset, his heat will be over." Count D explained as he showed Ashley a small bule pill.

"If this could help him, then why didn't you give to him before?" Ashley asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because it's quite strong and giving it to him more than once every six months is dangerous. I only give it to animals when their on their last day of heat, because it's the worst." D explained.

"Oh, I see. Uncle, could I be the one to give it to Yusei?" Ashley asked.

"Are you sure? Yusei is lusting after you."

"I'll be fine. I know a heat may tampure with his judgement, but he wouldn't hurt me. Plus, Yusei is my friend. I feel like I have to be the one to give the pill to him." Ashkey explianed.

"Very well then. But please, do be careful. When an animal is in heat, they become compelety different from how they are normally. Yusei will be no different." Count D, explain.

"I know. Don't worry Uncle. I promise I can do this." Ashley said as she left the room.

"I know you can, my dear. Your kindness and warmth towards people you care for is your greatess strenght. I only hope it does not become your greatess weakness as well."

Ashley walked slowly towards Yusei's room. Feeling slightly nervous as she carried the small pill in her shakey hand. Ashley could hear Yusei moan and cry out from behind his door. He sounded like he was in so much pain. The sound made Ashley's whole body quiver as she opened the door slowly. She gasped at the site of seeing Yusei strapped to the bed.

Struggling as he tossed and turned. Ashley slowly closed the door behined her and walked up to Yusei's bedside. He face was red and sweating heavely but his whole body was freezing. Yusei was also panted hard, like he was having a hard time breathing. Ashley reached out a hand and placed it on Yusei's forehead. Yusei seemed to relax at the touch until his eyes shot open.

His eyes had become a glazed over bule color. Yusei recoginzed her scent and growled at Ashley, wanting to devorer her. Ashley yanked her arm back quickly. Shaking as she watched Yusei. Yet she wasn't afaird. Ashley was more conserned over Yusei in this kind of state. She was scared because this person was not the Yusei she knew. A second later, Yusei's eyes returned to normal.

He gazed at Ashey with tried eyes as he spoke in a whisper.

"_A-Ashley...What are you doing here? It's too dangerous to be around me right now." _

"I know, but I came to help. I have a pill that will help you sleep until this thing blows over." Ashley answered in a hushed tone as she ran a hand through his hair.

"_Really? You didn't have to bring it...Right now...it's good thing I can't ripped though these. Other wise...I don't even want to think about what I would do to you." _Yusei said.

"It's okay, Yusei. I understand. I just want to help you. Your friend , I can't abandon you when your like this." Ashley answered with a smile.

"_Thanks Ashley...I'm glad your here. Going through this is hard. But it was even worst when I had to do it alone." _Yusei confessed.

"You've gone through this before?" Ashley asked.

"_Yes, but it wasn't this extreme til this time. Going into heat is normally not this painful...But when we find someone to lust after, it becomes painful, the more we restist the erge to be with them." _Yusei explained.

"So, if it's to satisfy your lust, will anyone do?" Ashley asked.

Feeling nervous and afraid of Yusei's answer.

_"No...the lust will try to trick my body...but there's only one person I really want. And I would hate it if I forced myself on that person out of lust. Not touching them out of love...Ugh!" _Yusei groaned in pain.

The erges started to come back ten fold. Ashley's eyes went wide with consern. She quickly put the pill in her mouth and kissed Yusei with a blush on her face. Yusei's eyes shot open with shock as Ashley kissed him. He gave in to the kiss a moment later as he swallowed the pill. Yusei wished he wasn't tied down so he could wrap his arms around Ashley.

A calm sentation started to flow through Yusei's body a second later. Finally allowing him to relax after being tense and in pain for so long. Ashley's lip were so soft and warm as Yusei kissed her back. The kiss was broken a second later and Ashley gazed at Yusei. Her eyes glazed over and her breathing was heavy. Just like Yusei's was. Yet her's was for a different reason.

After a moment or two, Ashley spoke. Using both of her arms to support herself as she hovered over Yusei.

"Are...you okay now?"

"_Yeah...thanks...I feel more relaxed now. And really tried...Ashley, can you...untie these straps please? I'll think it'll be okay now..." _Yusei asked.

"Alright then."

Ashley untied the straps tying Yusei down to the bed. She then covered him with a blanket and sat on the side of his bed. Yusei suddenly surprized Ashley by using the last of his strenght to pull her close to him. Yusei took a deep breath to take in Ashley's scent as he nuzzled his face in her hair. Ashley blushed as dhe laid there against Yusei's chest. A moment later Yusei spoke in a soft whisper.

"_Can you stay with me tonight? I'm suddenly really cold."_

_"Are you sure that's okay?" _Ashley asked.

"_Yeah, I won't do anything. I'm content being with you like this. Promise." _Yusei vowed.

_"I know you won't Yusei. I trust you." _Ashley said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Yusei.

"_Thank you, Ashley."  
><em>  
><em>"Sure...hey Yusei?" <em>Ashley asked.

"_Hmmm?"_

_"Uh...nothing. Just...I'm glad your okay. I'm really am." _Ashley said.

"_Only cause you were with me during the whole thing. I couldn't have done it without Ashley. Your really the best." _Yusei said.

Giving Ashley a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep. Ashley smiled with a blush and snuggled close to Yusei before going to sleep as well. At 11:30 P.M, Count D. went to Yusei's room to check on him and Ashley. He cracked the door open and smiled at what he found. Both and Ashley held each other tightly with warm smiles on their faces. Ashley looked happy while Yusei looked calm and relaxed.

Count D. smiled and closed the door quietly before leaving. Allowing the two to sleep peace.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Awwwww! How cute! Now like I said before, I didn't put in a lemon, but I hope this makes up for it. Don't worry! There will be one later on though! In the mean time, keep those reveiws coming!<strong>

**_Next time a story from the manga: A girl with temporary blindness is giving a gaurd dog by Count D. Is he more than just a dog? And will he protect her from a threat hiding right next to her? And will Ashley be able to tell Yusei her feelings? Find out next time when Yami from classic Yugioh makes a special apperance!_**


	11. Protected in the dark: Part 1

**SOTP: Hey guys! New chapter from the manga with a few twists. Yami is going to be the animal for the customer and the customer is going to be an OC. Based off of my best friend Sasha! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Things went back to normal around the pet shop for awhile after Yusei got out of heat. Yusei and I got our work done just as we did before. However it was odd, because Yusei acted the same as he did when we first met. He was quite, especially around me. We got our work done and he barely spoke to me at all. I was starting to get worried Yusei didn't like me anymore.<p>

It even harder for me, because I would get embaressed whenever Yusei was around. After a week when I was setting up tea time one day, Yusei came up to me. I put down the cheesecake in the middle of the table and looked up at Yusei with a blush on my face. Yusei sat down on the couch and asked me to sit next to me. I did so and waited for Yusei to speak.

"I'm sorry for being distant this week. Once an animal is finish with heat, it takes a while to get back to normal. It wasn't anything you did. I just wanted to let you know that."

"Thank you, I'm glad you told me." I said.

"Is there something that I did wrong?" Yusei asked a moment later.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Because you're always turning away from me. What's wrong?"

It then I thought of when Yusei said he loved me. He was asleep and he probably didn't remember that he said that. I couldn't tell Yusei he said that, but I had to get these feelings off my chest. Ever since last week, I feel like Yusei as become more to me than just a friend. I couldn't help but hope that Yusei felt the same way about me. He was the first person other than uncle who liked me for me.

Yusei didn't expect me to be someone I wasn't like my parents. Even when I told him about my past, Yusei was there for me. He was always there when I needed him. Plus Yusei was also hansome, even though I don't think he himself is aware of it. Thinking of that got me to blush again as I tried to answer his question.

"Well, nothing is wrong really. I just kinda have a hard time being around since..."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry. I didn't want to force myself on you. But, I just couldn't help myself. It wasn't just because of my heat though. The truth is I-"

At that moment, a customer walked in. Damn it!

Yusei and I sighed together which made us laugh before I went to greet the customer. Two people walked into the shop. One was a man, about late twenties early thrithies. He had light brown hair, wearing a business suit and glasses. In front of him was a girl that wore a beautiful dress. She also had long, light brown hair that went past her shoulders.

She also had a cane and wore sunglasses. I found it odd, considering we were in the middle of September. My Uncle came to the front of the store and greeted the girl right away.

"Well, if it isn't miss Sasha. It's good to see you again."

"Count, I'm surprized you remember me." Sasha said.

"But of course. I never forget a customer. I believe you purchased a pair of canaries at the time." My Uncle said.

"Oh yes. I'm so sorry. Our house burnt down, so the birds..."

"I am sorry about the lost of your parents. I read about it in the papers." My Uncle said.

"That's right! That was horrible! Theift, murder and if that wasn't bad enough a fire! I'm so sorry!" I said.

Sasha was surprized for a moment and called out.

"Who's that, Count?" Sasha asked.

"I'm Ashley. Count D's neice. I came to work for him three months ago." I say walking up to her.

I was about to hold out my hand when I tripped and bumped into her before catching myself. Sasha's glasses then fell off and kicked myself when I looked up. Apparently the fire stole also stole her eye site. Sasha's eyes were a bule color, but were clouded over. I offically felt like the world's most inscentive person and the biggist idoit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said while picking up her glasses and placing them in her hand.

Sasha ended up smiling and laughing. I was glad I could pick up her spirits at least.

"It's alright. Thank you, though. It's nice to meet you." Sasha said.

"You too. So, are you looking for some new birds as a pet?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what kind of pet I want." Sasha said.

It was then the man walked up to Sasha and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought a pet might be just the thing to take Sasha's mind off all this. It's not healthy for you to be home alone all the time."

"And you are?" My uncle asked.

"He's my late mothers cousin. He works-worked, with my father." Sasha explained.

"I am Edward. Nice to meet you." Edward says as he shakes uncles hand.

"Ever since the tragedy, Edward has been taking care of me." Sasha explained.

"Oh come on, Sasha! We're family! We have to watch out for our own!" Edward said.

At that moment, Uncle, Yusei and I all got the same gut reaction. Something about this man was wrong and we could all feel it. He was lying the innocents on thick. As if he was trying to hide something. I knew then and there that this was going to be yet another special case for Yusei and I. After a moment of silence, Uncle spoke up and suggested a seeing eye dog for Sasha.

"A seeing a dog? At a petshop?!" Edward asked.

"This is China town. We have all manner of creature for sale." My uncle said as he and I lead Sasha to the back.

"Wait! I'll come too!" Edward offered.

He seemed nervous for some reason and I didn't trust him. So I whistled for Yusei. Whenever I whistle, Yusei knows that he's suppose to meet me in his wolf form. I smirk at seeing Edward almost crap himself. Uncle giggled as well and had Sasha take his hand so he could lead her.

"Don't worry. The animal will recognize it's master if they meet alone initially." Uncle say before leaving.

"But-"

"Yusei. Watch him, and if steals anything, tear his nuts off." I said.

Yusei nodded and glared at Edward while standing in front of the door. Making him chringed in fear while I laughed before catching up with Uncle.

"You have to forgive my neice. She takes her job very seriously." Uncle said as I met up with them.

"That's alright. I'm sorry about Edward. I know he is a bit overbaring at times. But the police haven't caught the man who killed my parents so-" Sasha said getting cut off by my Uncle.

"I understand. Ashley if you would be so kind as to open the door."

"Yes, Uncle. This way, please." I said as I opened the door.

"It's quite. Where's the dog?" Sasha asked as we walked into the room.

"He's close by. Seeing eye dogs are extremly well trained. They will not approach you until they get your permission." Uncle explained.

"Oh...okay. Well, it's kind of werid to stay this but, here boy. Shake." Sasha said, calling the dog.

However a dog wasn't what shook her hand. It was the hand of a human.

A man dressed in a sleeveless tank top with skin tight black pants. He also wore leather boots and a black jacket. He had spikey black hair with magenta edges and blond bangs. The most attractive thing about him though was his eyes. They were a purple, crimson mix that could easily charm any women. The man who appeared to be 17 or 18 years old didn't seem taller than 4FT, 9inches.

He took Sasha's hand as he bowed on the floor. Which made Sasha gasp in surprize and shock.

"What in the world?! Count! This isn't a dog! It's a human!"

"No, I assure you, he is a dog. He used to be a gaurd dog. He's a Doberman." Uncle explained.

"You're lying!" Sasha said.

"It's no lie, Sasha. He'll become your eyes and serve you as your faithfully as your body gaurd." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My body gaurd?" Sasha asked.

"You said so yourself that the criminal who killed your family is still on the loose. Your eyes may fail you now but your the witness to a crime. The killer might be after your life as well. This dog will keep you safe. He will protect you even in the depths of hell. Once he knows who his master is, he will obey their every command. He will protect you with his very life." My Uncle explained.

"Your saying he'd even die for me?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, mame." The dog said.

His deep baratone voice sending shivers up both mine and Sasha's spine. Sasha decided to take the dog home. Who's name was Yami. When we walked back up to the front, Sasha was surprized that Edward didn't freak out. Part of it was because Yami had changed into his dog form. The other part was because he was still freaked out over Yusei.

After telling my partner to heel, I helped Sasha and Yami to the car that was waiting for them outside.

"Hey, Sasha, come back to the petshop any time you have question or just want to talk. I don't have many friends here, so it would be nice to hang out with someone." I said.

"That would be nice. I hope I can see what you look like by then." Sasha said with a smile.

Sasha then closed the car door and it drove away. Yusei then took the moment when no one was looking to change back into his human form.

"You get the same vibe about the cousin that I did?" I asked Yusei.

"Yeah, and wasn't a good one. I doubt that girl is safe with that man watching over her." Yusei agreed.

"Well whoever he is, he-Huh?" I cut myself off when I noticed the detective that stopped by our shop everyday walk up the street.

"Oh great, sherlock homels is here." I said as a greeting.

"Nice to see you too, kid. Is your Uncle in?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm not letting you in if you think we did something wrong." I said turning back towards him.

"It's nothing like that. Just want to talk. By the way, wasn't that Sasha Schneider that just pulled away? She appearently inherited a fortune three months ago." The detective said as he followed me and Yusei back down to the shop.

"Yeah, it was her. I feel so sorry for her. Hey Uncle! Your detective friend is here." I said as I go back to my room.

With Yusei in tow behind me. I changed clothes and got ready for bed early that night. The next day, Yusei and I were gonna go keep tabs on Sasha and Yami. That gut feeling I had about Edward still bothered me. I only hoped Uncle was wrong for once and that the police would catch the guy before he went after Sasha. 

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Cool! Hope you guys liked part 1! Reveiw for part 2 to come faster!<strong> 


	12. Protected in the dark: Part 2

**SOTP: Hey guys! Part two! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasha's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was nervous to say the least. I was going home with a strange dog like human! One that seemed to make itself look like a dog in front of others, but it appeared as a human to others! I didn't know how or why, but I ended up taking him home. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance. Still, it was a bit much to take in. Once I got home I was greeted by Mrs. kelly, the head maid.<p>

"My, miss Sasha. What a beautiful Doberman. But I was expecting you to bring something a bit smaller home." Kelly said.

"Yes, well, the Count thought it be a good idea to have a gaurd dog instead." I said.

"A good idea indeed. He is quite the impressive pup. I'll be leaving for Chicago tomorrow and now I don't have to worry about leaving you alone." Edward said.

"So, what's his name?" Mrs. kelly asked.

"Oh, it's Yami. It's japanese for 'Shadow'." I explained.

I gave Mrs. kelly a recipie to make for Yami's food. She said she could handel it easily. Edward then took off for home. Saying he would be back in a week. Edward seemed at ease as he kissed me on the forehead goodbye. He said now that Yami was with me, I had nothing to worry about. What Edward didn't was that Yami was the problem! After all, I was being left with a man!

That night, Miss kelly helped me get ready for bed before leaving my room.

It was a bit difficult. I felt like burden to her and everyone around me. However I felt glad that I could have some time to myself for a change. Having Edward around constantly was getting a bit old. Just I was about to get into bed, I felt myself slip backwards. I braced myself for the pain as I fell but it never came. For I was suddenly caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Are you alright, Miss Sasha?" Yami asked.

I turned to my left at the sound of his voice. He helped me stand up before I turned towards him in anger.

"What are you doing in here?!" I asked.

"My duty is to help you in anyway I can." Yami answered.

"You idiot! This is a ladies room! There's a guest room for you down stairs on the first floor! NOW GET OUT! I assumed you had better manners!" I yelled as I pushed him out and slamming the door in his face.

I felt so upset over it. Even though I was blind, I wanted to think I could take care of myself. I just couldn't believe how insensitive he was! I must be nothing more than a little girl to him!Maybe even to Edward I was just his cousin's daugther, nothing more. Someone he was helping because he felt he had too. I fell asleep with this thought in my mind just as the clock struck ten.

I woke up about eight o'clock the next morning. I was thinking about returning Yami today. I didn't want to seem ungrateful, but I just couldn't keep something like him at home. I mean, what if tried to secude me!? I just can't take the risk. Besides, once I returned him I could get a real dog. Like a cute little puppy or something else. I walked out of my room once I got ready.

I suddenly heard Yami's voice as soon as I walked into the hall.

"Good morning, Miss Sasha."

"Yami? Have you been here at the door all night?" I asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?"

"You could have just used the guest room downstairs! And-"

Before I could protest, Yami took my hand and lead me down the hall. The moment he did, I felt a sence of strenght and protection that istantly made me feel safe. I don't know why, but I could also feel a blush grow on my cheeks as Yami held my hand. After breakfast, I decided to give Yami a chance before I chose to return him. So we decided to take a walk through the park since it was nice out.

"There's water puddle in front of you Miss Sasha, be careful."

"Oh thank you. You know Yami, you don't have to put miss in front of my name. You can just call me Sasha." I said.

"Your my master. It's what I must call you."

"But I'm giving you permission, so you don't have to call me 'miss'. Look, I'm sorry about how I treated you last night. I know that your my body gaurd, but I also want you to be my friend."

Yami stopped walking as soon as I said that. He stayed silent for a moment as his hand shook slightly. As if he was afraid or nervous about what I just said.

"A friend? Are you certain that you want me to be your friend, Miss Sasha? I'm certain that dispite your blindness, your aware of what I am." Yami said.

"I know, I also know that your willing to protect me. That's all I need to know. Plus I kind of get the feeling that your lonely, so why not?" I asked.

"Thank you, Sasha...That truly means alot to me."

"Your welcome."

Although I couldn't see it, I could somehow tell that Yami was smiling at me. Now I knew I couldn't return Yami, not after he sounded so happy. As we continued to walk, I heard a pair of voices calling out to me as they walked up. I could tell that voices belonged to Ellie and Amanda, two of my friends from school.

"Hey Sasha! Is it okay for you to be out like this?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Hey Ellie, did you change your perfume?"

"Yep. Can you tell?"

"Since I lost my sight, my other senses have become stronger." I said sadly.

"Oh, but it's not like you can't ever see again right?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will heal over time. By the way Sasha, whose this guy with you?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, this is Yami. He's my friend and-"

"He's cool!"

"Smart!"

"And hansome!"

I was surprized by how my friends dicribed Yami. I wondered how he looked like as the two of us left the park. Suddenly I felt Yami push me backwards and heard the screech of a car as it drove away.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked as he let go of me.

"I think so. Did that car try to hit us just now?"

"Perhaps."

"Yami, let's go home."

"What about your plans to visit the city?"

"Not today. I don't feel safe out here anymore."

"Understood. Take my hand."

I took Yami's hand and we headed for home. I made sure to hold on tightly until we got there. Until the criminal was caught, Yami was going to stay beside me and keep me safe. I was just going to have to be careful and patient. That night, I was sitting at my vanity, brushing my hair before I went to bed. As I set the hair brush down, something didn't seem right. All the bottles and lotions seemed to be in different places.

At first I wondered if Mrs. Kelly just misplaced everything.

/_Or did someone come into my room and.../_

CRASH!

I stepped back in shock as I heard of one the bottles I knocked over smash onto the floor. A second later I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Yami's voice.

"I'm sorry for coming without your permission, Sasha."

"Yami?"

"There's glass all over the floor. It's dangerous, so come this way." Yami said as he lead me away from the vanity.

"Oh, Okay. I'll ask Mrs. Kelly to clean it up tommorrow."

"Very well, Goodnight."

"Wait! Can you...stay with me...just for a while." I asked nervously.

"Very well."

Yami then closed the door and sat on the floor across from my bed. After a few moments of akward silence, I called to Yami to see if he was still there.

"Yami?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Um...do you think you could tell me a little about yourself? Like when you came here to America, or about your family?"

"I have no memory of my life before I became what I am. But I believe I used to serve in the army before I was an experament in a lab. The scienists there were working with animals to turn them into human/animal hybreds." Yami answered.

"Really? That's why you can..."

"Yes, that's why I can change into animal and a human and appear as both to other people. One night I escaped the lab and came into count D's care. As for your second question, I have no family."

"Then, your alone too? Do you ever feel lonely?" I asked.

"Every now and then, but not really." Yami answered.

"Can I, touch your face so I can see what you look like?" I asked as I got off of my bed.

"You may, go ahead."

I placed my hands on Yami's face and slowly ran my fingers across it. Cheeks, forehead, nose, it felt he did have a strong looking face. As I ran a hand across Yami's left cheek I gasped. There was a long scar that started from his ear and ended at the tip of his chin. It wasn't deep, but it still must have hurt a lot.

"Yami, where did you get this scar?" I asked.

"From one of the scienctists. They would punish us if we collasped and didn't get up again." Yami answered.

"That's horrible! It must have hurt so bad...it seems so painful..."

Before I knew it, I started to cry. I couldn't help thinking how scared Yami must have been. How much it must have hurt for him to go through all that suffering.

Without even realizing it, Yami had pulled me into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Thrid Person P.O.V<strong>

Yami was greatly surprized by Sasha's compassion. It was something that hardly anyone had ever shown to him. Let alone cry for him. He held her gently as he spoke.

"It's alright, Sasha. It's in the past. It's doesn't hurt any longer, so please don't be upset. Thank you..."

The two kindered spirits held eachother for comfert. A second later there was a cry for help from down stairs. Yami told Sasha to stay in the room while he went to check out. He ran down stairs to find Mrs. kelly on floor passed out. Just as he was checking on her, Yami heard Sasha's scream. He turned around and was shocked to see a man with a hat and a beard holding Sasha captive at gun point.

"Yami!" Sasha cried out.

Yami's glared at the man in realisation as he called out his name.

"So it was you who behind this whole plan, Edward!"

Sasha gasped in shock as she turned towards her attacker.

"Edward?!"

"Heh, not bad. I didn't say a word, but you still figured me out." Edward said.

"Your disguise was pointless! I knew it was you the moment I caught wind of your scent!" Yami declared.

"Edward, why?!" Sasha asked.

"Why? I was tried of being the second to your father, that's why! It was time I had my chance at the top! And I'm going to have it! My plan is perfect, Sasha Schneider dies by the same twisted hand as her parents and the inheritance goes to me! I already have the paper work all filled out!" Edward explained.

Sasha cried as Edward pointed the gun at her head. The night of the fire, she caught a glimps of Edward running out of the window. She didn't want to believe it since Edward played with her when she was younger. He was like brother to her. Sasha had hoped that she was wrong and that it was a mistake. She didn't want to see a world where it was true. At that moment, Yami growled in anger.

"Edward! Your a coward! Let Sasha go!"

"Your an annoying dog! I'll get rid of you first!" Eward declared as he pointed the gun at Yami.

"NO!" Sasha cried.

She started to struggle and push the gun out of Edward's hand. Edward growled in annoince and tightend his grip on Sasha as she continued to fight back.

"Yami! Run! Go to the police and tell them everything!"

"No! I cannot follow such an order when your in danger!" Yami declared as transformed into his dog form.

Yami then charged up the stairs and attacked Edward head on. Making him realease Sasha as she fell to the floor. Sasha was scared as the fight went on, unable to see what was happening. She could listen as Edward yelled while Yami growled and barked loudly. After a few moments of a struggle, there a loud cry of anguish from Edward, then silence. Sasha reach out and touched something sticky on floor.

Sasha gasped in shock when realized it was blood. She desperately tried to call out for Yami.

"YAMI! Answer me! I want to see! I want to see you!"

Suddenly Sasha felt something lick her cheek. As if her wish was granted, everything around Sasha became brighter. It was blurry, yet Sasha could see what appeared to be a dog in front of her. She then felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her gently as Yami spoke.

"I'm here Sasha. Look at me. Don't look towards your left, just look at me."

Sasha looked up just as her vision became clear to see a man with spikey black hair with magenta edges,blond bangs and eyes that were a purple, crimson mix. Sasha gasped when noticed a scar on the man's face and realized it was Yami. She quickly returned the embrace and smiled. Glad that he was safe.

"Yami! Your safe! But your cut all over!"

"It's fine, it's doesn't hurt as long as I know your not hurt." Yami replied.

Making sure that Edwards dead body was hidden from her veiw. Yami wanted to be sure that it wasn't the first thing Sasha would see. Meanwhile sitting on a tree branch outside the house, Ashley and Yusei smiled as they watch the scene in front of them from a second storie window.

"While I guess we didn't to be envoled in this job, after all." Ashley said.

"Yeah, looks like those two are gonna be just fine." Yusei agreed.

Thanks to Yami, Edward's plot was ruined and Sasha's ferice and hansome body gaurd remains ever at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo, this one took awhile. Hope it was worth the wait! Next time is going be another story from the manga. Which one? Tell your favorite and I might just use that one! Please reveiw!<strong> 


	13. Kumiho Part 1

**SOTP: Hey guys! Been forever since this was updated huh? Now I know I said this chapter was gonna be from the manga, but I decided to do something extra special instead! This is going to a be Yaoi chapter, so please leave if you are under age or uncomfortable with this subject. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since the last job Uncle D. gave me and Yusei. Things seemed to be pretty quiet until one rainy day when I was sent to get cake for Uncle from the bakery. There was a huge down pour as I ran through the city. Trying to get back before the sweets I got were soaked. It then that a huge black limo pulled up next to me. I stopped and window rolled down.<p>

Inside the back seat of the car was a man who appeared to be no older than 28. He was short with brown eyes and spikey black hair with white bangs. He dressed in a black business suit and had a no nonsense look on his face.

"Yes sir?" I asked politely.

"Do you know where Count D's pet shop is?" The man asked me.

"Yes, I work there."

That at answer, the car door opened and the man motioned for me to get in.

"Show me where it is and I'll give you a ride."

I nodded as a thank you and got in the car. Now of course I'm not stupid. I know better than to take rides from strangers! Yet something about this man told me that he sincere in his offer. I could also a scene a lot of pain and loneliness coming from him as well. As if he was about to disappear. I then suddenly had the feeling that this man was going be Uncle's next special customer.

We got to the shop no almost time at all. We got out of the car and the man followed me inside. I was completely soaking wet as we walked down the stairs. The man was even shorter than I thought was. He couldn't have been taller than 4ft.10. Not counting the hair that is. I turned to look at him and gave a small before I spoke.

"Thank you for the lift, Mr. um..."

"Hiei." The man answered sharply.

"Right, thanks a lot Hiei."

"I didn't do it to be nice. I did it because you knew where this place was. I would have left you on the side walk if you didn't. What fool goes out to a bakery in the middle of a storm, anyway?"

"My Uncle sent me. It's part of my job." I answered calmly.

Don't me wrong though, I wanted to punch him in the face more anything. We walked inside the store and Uncle came to me with a dry towel.

"Welcome back Ashley. Sorry to have you go out in such weather."

"This man is your Uncle? No wonder he sent out in the rain. He doesn't look completely right in the head. " Hiei said.

"Ashley, may I ask who you this is that you brought with you?" Uncle asked.

"His name is Hiei ,Uncle D. I'm assuming he's a customer. He asked where the shop was and gave me a ride."

"D? Your the count?" Hiei asked.

"That I am. Welcome to my pet shop. Thank you for helping my Niece. Is there anything in particular your looking for?" Uncle asked as he lead Hiei to the lounge.

I went to my room to get Yusei and change out of my wet clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiei and the count talked for a bit over some tea and black coffee. Hiei was a weapons dealer, and a good one at that. There wasn't a weapon he couldn't get a hold of or sell. He was very good at his job. However his hobbies of parting and drinking were taking a toll on his body. Making him sick from a failing liver. Throw overstressed into the mix and you wonder how he was holding up all this time.<p>

The count listened intently until Hiei was finished before he spoke.

"I see. So your taking some much needed time off."

"It's been the first time I've been awake during the day in a while. I going stir crazy. One of my employees told me of this place so I thought I'd check it out. You do have a very interesting place here." Hiei said.

"Why thank you. Tell me, Mr. Hiei have you heard of the legend of a kumiho?"

"I've heard of no such thing." Hiei said with a scoff.

"In Japan, it would be known as a Yoko, or nine tailed fox. It is a creature that appears in the oral tales and legends of Korea, and are akin to were foxes or European fairies. According to those tales, it's a fox that lives a thousand years turns into a kumiho, like its Japanese and Chinese counterparts. It can freely transform, among other things, into a beautiful male or female and is often set out to seduce a person. Their goal is to eat their liver or heart ." The count explained.

Hiei was quiet and focused as he listened to the story. It was as if he was entranced and perplexed by the words the count spoke.

"There is also a rumor that says they can cure many different illnesses." The count added.

"Heh, as nice a story as that is, I highly doubt that such an animal would live in this day and age. I must go now, farewell."

With that, Hiei took his leave. Unaware of the true nature of what he was getting into. That night, Ashley and Yusei were dueling while Kurama watched. The two listened as Ashley talked about her meeting Hiei.

"And he acted like a total ass. I mean just cause you have money, doesn't mean you have to be a jerk."

"I agree. But still, it was good that you did not talk back to him." Kurama commented.

"Why? He's the size of an elf! I could take him."

"Not if he had a katana in hand, you couldn't." Yusei said.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"Hiei is a well know weapons dealer. He sells all kinds from guns, to swords, to whips. They say his temper is as sharp as a blade and quick to be hot like fire." Kurama informed.

"How do you know this?"

"I traveled this city quite a lot before coming here. I heard many things about many people."

"Ashley, your down to 100 life points." Yusei said, bringing the duel into the conversation.

"What?! Damn it! That's the third time in row!"

Kurama laughed as before leaving the room. Allowing the two to continue their match.

* * *

><p><em>Dream/_

_Hiei was sitting in the lounge of his penthouse, drinking a glass of bourbon. Unable to get the story the count told him out of his head. Hiei released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as he closed his eyes. Wondering to himself what type of creature a Kumiho would look like. The vision of a tall handsome man with a deep gold eyes and sliver hair entered his mind._

_Hiei tried to shake it off as he took another sip of his drink._

_"Is that not how you got into this mess to begin with?" Asked a strange voice._

_Hiei turned around with a start to see the very man he just envisioned. He had long silky sliver hair shined in the moonlight, along with gold eyes, fox ears and a tail._ _He also dressed in a white tunic and had a mischievous smile on his face. Hiei almost dropped his glass, he was so startled. Quickly fear turned into rage and Hiei pulled out a gun from his pocket._

_"Who are you?! Answer me!"_

_"Relax, My master. There is no need for such violence. After all, I will soon serve you. Or...will it be you who serves me?" The fox asked._

_"Are you one of those foxes that the count was talking about?" Hiei asked._

_"Ha, do not compare me with such a lowlife. A fox who lies and kill people to get what she wants. I am a spirit fox...one who come and go through peoples dreams."_

_The fox walked up to Hiei in a very seductive manner while Hiei backed away slowly. The fox quickly closed the distance between them and took both the drink and the gun from Hiei's hands. Placing them on the table. Hiei tried, but could not move. He seemed to be lost in the fox's eyes as they gazed at him. The fox took one hand and cupped Hiei left cheek, while the other was placed on his right hip._

_"To answer your first question...my name is Yoko. Yoko Kurama...Mmmm...you have very beautiful eyes, Hiei. A shame there so cold." Yoko whispered softly._

_"Stop talking nonsense! What do you wan-" Hiei started but was cut off by a kiss._

_Yoko smirked as Hiei slowly give in to the kiss._

_He squirmed at first but began to enjoy it. Yoko used his left hand and slowly ran it down Hiei thigh. Making him moan as s feeling of warmth and pleasure ran through his body. It was a feeling like none Hiei had ever experienced before. One that made him relaxed for the first time in his life. After a few moments, Yoko broke the kiss and pinned Hiei to the wall. Whispering to him softly._

_"We'll meet in person soon enough."  
><em>

_/End Dream/_

* * *

><p>Hiei's eyes shot open with a start and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He woke up to find himself in a hospital bed with a vague memory of what happened before he fell asleep. Hiei found it hard to believe just how life like that dream was. For a few moments, the weapons dealer just lied there. Trying to get a grasp of what just happened.<p>

The sound of foot steps made Hiei turn his head to the door to the Count coming in. In his arms he carried a large bouquet of flowers with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Hiei. How are you feeling?"

"Weak, a feeling I hate most. How long have I been here?" Hiei asked.

"You don't remember? You passed out in your lounge over two days ago. The doctor says your condition has gotten worse."

Hiei's eyes went wide at hearing the Count's words. Two days? Had it been really that long? Hiei did recall the lounge being the last place he was in. Yet he was confused, where did reality end and the dream began? Hiei felt strange, yet at the same time the fox in his dream intrigued him. Yoko had obviously left an impression on the weapons dealer.

"Well, I brought these for you. Try to take better care of yourself." The Count said before turning to leave.

"I've never seen these before. What are they called?" Hiei asked.

"Fox glove." The Count answered.

Sparking an idea in Hiei's head. As soon as he was well, he going to visit the pet shop again.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Okay! Not bad! I would personally like to give thanks to my friend Sasha for this idea! Your awesome! I hope you all enjoyed this! Also, I'M GOING TO OTAKON IN FOUR DAYS! I CAN"T WAIT! I'll be sure to let you all know how it went. Please leave nice reviews!<strong> 


	14. Kumiho Part 2

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Sorry, I know it's been forever since this was updated. But now, there's finally another chapther of this awesome story coming at ya! Sorry this took a while!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>After Uncle D. went to visit him a day or so ago, Mr. Hiei, A.K.A Mr. short and full attitude came back to pay us a visit. Hiei came back to the shop as soon as he was released from the hospital. And by that, I mean he check himself out against better judgment. Hiei said he came because he wanted to purchase a pet out of blue. For reasons unknown even to himself.<p>

As usual, Uncle was more than happy to help. Even though I wanted to throw Hiei out the door. I especially wasn't so thrilled when he told me that Kurama was the one getting bought! I quickly pulled Uncle D. aside to talk to him. Yusei, who was feeding the birds, dropped what he was doing and followed us. I then proceeded to give Uncle a piece of my mind with the four of us in the other room.

"No, no, NO! Absolutely not, Uncle! I am not letting you sell Kurama to that JERK! Hiei is an ass! Kurama is too nice and good looking to be sold to him!"

I quickly blushed after realized what I said. Which also made Kurama blush a bit while Yusei glared slightly at the fox in jealously. Uncle D. laughed in amusement before he spoke.

"Ashley my dear, I'm well aware that you've become attached to Kurama. However, I believe that he will help Hiei greatly. Especially since he's quite sick."

"Sick?! He just got drunk and collapse! Isn't that what the news said?"

"Unfortunately, that was a cover up. Truth be told, Hiei has been suffering from years of alcoholic drinking and over working. His body is over stressed and if not taken care of, this will kill his liver." Kurama explained.

"Kurama is a special kind of fox that might help Hiei. The one you've seen up until now is just his human form. " Uncle D. explained.

"Wait, you're telling me all this time, he's been a Kumiho!?"

"Yes. However Kurama works a bit differently than the others you have heard of. I know you might not understand now, but trust me Ashley. Kurama might just be the only chance Hiei has." Uncle D said as he handed me a cage to put Kurama in once he transformed.

"But how can you be sure that he's the one Kurama?" I asked as turned towards him.

"I've actually been watching Hiei for a while. Despite how he acts, I have a feeling he's been searching for someone as much I have. I can't help but be drawn to him."

"Well, if that's how you feel then you should go. I'm gonna miss you Kurama. I'll trust my Uncle with this, but if Hiei mistreats you just say the word and I'll go kick his ass!"

Kurama laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Thank you, Ashley. I truly am grateful for all you, Yusei and Count D have done. But I promise, everything will turn out fine."

Kurama turned his gazed towards Uncle and bowed as a thank you. Strangely though he turned to Yusei and glared at him for a moment. Yusei's eyes went wide for a moment before nodding. Kurama then closed his eyes and began to tap into his powers. A sliver glow surrounded him as his ruby red turned sliver and grew out straight. His fox ears appeared on his head and when his opened again they became gold.

Suddenly a smoke cloud surrounded him completely. Changing him once again. When the smoke cleared, a small sliver fox with gold eyes sat where Kurama once stood. He looked up at me and purred. I then did something I normally don't do. Something that I would deny doing if anyone ever asked. I went completely girly. I swear, I had sparkles in my eyes and everything.

Me! The girl who doesn't even react this way to stuffed animals! God help us all.

"AWWW! He is sooo cute! Uncle, are you absolutely sure we can't keep him!?"

"I'm sorry, Ashley. Now if you would be so kind as to help Kurama into the cage." Uncle said.

"Okay." I say with disappointment.

I then put the cage down on the floor. Fox Kurama walked inside and I closed the door behind him. I gaze at him sadly one last time. A sad look on my face as I said goodbye. Kurama then surprised me and licked my nose through the cage. Making me smile. Yusei eye's went wide in surprise, but then smirked at him. As if to say 'not bad'. I walked out of the room with a caged Kurama in hand and gave him to Hiei.

He took a moment to study Kurama and his eyes narrowed. Looking at him slightly disappointed. He then looked up at my Uncle with a smirk.

"Heh, you call 'this' a dangerous fox? One suppose to entrance and lure a human into eating are guts. He doesn't look so threating to me."

"That's part of how they ensnare you. You can never judge someone or something, simply by it's outlook, Mr. Hiei."

Hiei stared at my uncle before looking again at Kurama in curiosity. Hiei then gasped when he looked into kurama's eyes. He seemed shocked, as if he had seen those eyes before. Those golden orbs entranced Hiei, bringing back all the feelings he felt in his dream. How that sliver moonlit hair complemented those golden eyes. The feeling of warm, tender lips against his own. Hiei blushed at that last thought.

He then shook himself back to reality before meeting my Uncle's eyes once more. Hiei then pulled out his wallet as he spoke.

"Well, I suppose since you recommend this animal, I can't say no. How much do you want for him?"

Uncle took care of ringing Hiei up. After taking care of the payment, Hiei left with Kurama in tow. I went back to my room to change into something comfortable since we we're done for the day. I changed into a soft pink sweat suit and sat on my bed, staring at the comforter. I couldn't help but feel a little lonely, knowing that Kurama was gone. A moment later, Yusei walked into my room.

A slight glare in his eyes as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Yusei? What's wrong? Listen...about earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by what I said, I just blurted it out, and..."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it, Ashley." Yusei said as he stared down at the floor.

"Oh, that's good. I wouldn't want you to be jealous. But I am gonna miss Kurama. He was really nice. By the way, why did you nod at him before?"

Yusei smirked to himself for a moment before he spoke.

"He said something to me through telepathy."

_(Yusei, take care of Ashley. I am aware of you're feelings towards her. So if you truly love her then protect her with your life. If anything happens to her, I will show you no mercy.)_

"He said to always protect you. And I have no intention of going back on that promise." Yusei said as he turned to me with a smile.

"I know you won't. You've always been there for me, Yusei."

Ashley returned Yusei's smile and kissed his forehead. Making the wolf hybrid blush as his heart began to beat faster. Feeling bold, Yusei laid his head in the crook of Ashley's shoulder. Closing his eyes in contentment as he took in her gentle relaxing scent. Ashley was the one to blush this time with Yusei being so close. She stuttered a bit as she spoke, feeling a little nervous.

"Um...Yusei?"

_"Can we stay like this for a while?" _Yusei asked with husky tone of voice.

"Y-yeah...sure." Ashley answered after a few seconds.

"_Thanks. It feels like it's been forever since it was just the two of us." _Yusei commented.

"Huh?"

_"Truth be told I was jealous. Felt like Kurama always had your attention. I know it was stupid, but I wanted to be the only one who's special to you. Who protected you. In the end, you were the one protecting me. You saved me from the darkness, just like before._"

"Before? What do you mean Yusei?" Ashley asked after he finished.

_"__You were so little back then. You probably don't even remember the first time we really met. But since then, I've been connected to you. Even when that little girl became a young women who had already gone through so much. I could still, sense that warmth and innocence inside your heart. You never really changed, and that made me glad."_

"Yusei? I've been meaning to ask. You're not like Uncle's others animals are you? What exactly happened to you before you came here?" Ashley asked.

Yusei smiled and clutched her hand in his. Opening his eyes slowly as he answered.

"I...was somewhere dark. Some place where I thought I would never see light again. But seeing you that day gave me the will to live. To find a reason to live."

Ashley gasped softly. She never realized how much Yusei cared for her. How much she truly meant to him. Hearing all of this made her blush brightly. However, Ashley had no idea where they met before. She was sure she would have remembered meeting someone like Yusei. Then again, something about him had always felt comforting to Ashley. Like Yusei was a long lost friend from a forgotten memory.

Feeling Yusei shift his body shook Ashley from her thoughts. He decided to move from her shoulder to laying his head on Ashley's lap. Her blush grew deeper if that was even possible. As if by instinct, Ashley placed her right hand on Yusei's head and began to stroke his hair. Yusei released a breath, feeling relaxed by the simple but comforting gesture. He looked up at Ashley for a moment and laughed softly.

It felt just the same as when they met before, but now they were even closer. Ashley felt confused, but smiled as she continued to stroke Yusei's hair. He closed his eyes and took Ashley's free hand into his. Kissing the inside of her palm tenderly. Yusei then placed the hand he held over his heart. Gazing into Ashley's softened eyes as he spoke.

"_Ashley...My heart...you can feel it, can't you?"_

"Yes...I can. It feels warm and has a strong, steady pace. I can also feel the honesty, determination and strength that comes from every pulse. Your heart is pure and unwavering, just like the wind Yusei. And I'm happy that I can be apart of your heart and your life." Ashley answered.

Yusei smiled happily and cupped Ashley's face. His heart warmed by her answer. Yusei then rubbed his thumb across her cheek tenderly. Taking in a deep breath and whispered softly.

"_Ashley...I want to ask you something."_

"Yes, Yusei?" Ashley asked kindly.

_"Will you stay with me, always? Please?"_

Ashley smiled and nodded as she continued to stroke Yusei's hair. Yusei smiled warmly in return. Taking her sweet, gentle scent in deeply. Yusei was truly happy for the first time. After living through so much fear and pain, he now felt safe. Yusei now had someone who cared for him. He finally felt like he was at home.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hiei got back to his house, he had someone set up his new pet with everything he needed in his room. A bed, food, water and some place to go to the bathroom.<p>

"Alright you. You have what you need. Now I have to go take care of some things. Just stay here and don't destroy everything. Maybe then we'll get along." Hiei said as he stared at the fox at his feet.

Kurama seemed happy with his new home and master. Even though Hiei had yet to name him. The weapons dealer then turned to head to his office. Despite his earlier words, Kurama wasn't stopped from following Hiei out the door. No matter how much he threated, Hiei could tell that the fox was just about as stubborn as he was. Deciding that it would be a losing battle to fight against his clever pet, Hiei sighed.

Allowing Kurama to follow him to his office. Once there, Hiei sat at his desk and began signing some documents. His attention sometimes stolen by the little sliver fox, sitting on a stack of books watching him. Hiei wouldn't admit it, but he was quite entranced by the creature. He would take a moment to tease the fox with his pen. Shaking it in front Kurama playfully while followed it's movement with his eyes.

Hiei laughed to himself when Kurama started to try catching the pen with his paws. Suddenly without warning, Kurama jumped onto Hiei's head. He looked down to see master's face. Inch's away from his as Hiei stared back cross eyed. Hiei then picked up the fox with both hands, removing the animal from his spot on the weapon dealer's head. He then placed the fox in front of him. Staring at the creature curiously.

"Something's different about you. You're not any normal animal I've seen. Not even a bird would try to pull the trick you just did." Hiei commented.

The fox titled his head at his master. Almost as if he was asking a question. Without even being aware of doing it, Hiei answered.

"Why? Because everything in the world is afraid of me. I grew up in a small village where my mother died when I was eight. Everyone around me would avoid me and whisper behind my back because I looked different. They say that my blood red eyes has the gaze of death in them. Even animals would run from me. I suppose that's why I became a weapons dealer. I wanted them to have a reason to fear me." Hiei explained.

Kurama felt sympathetic hearing Hiei's story. Quietly he crawled into Hiei's lap and curled up in a small ball. Listening to every detail carefully as Hiei continued.

"The only person who has ever cared for me is my sister. She was always with me, even when I cruel to her. Somehow she knew I never meant to be. And I never did. Even now she helps me. She's the one who said to take time off to relax. I went to visit her just before I came to the pet store first time. Seeing her smile had been pretty much the only source of joy in my life."

Kurama made a small yip sound, making Hiei look down at him. He was a bit surprised for moment before he smiled. Curling a finger underneath the foxes chin, petting it gently. Hiei had a hard time believing that this little creature helped him to feel a bit at peace. He stroked Kurama's fur gently, taking note on how soft it felt. Hiei then laughed to himself as he spoke.

"I must be losing my mind. Here I am, opening to an animal that can't even understand me. And yet for some reason it seems like you do."

Kurama jumped up onto the desk and licked Hiei's nose. As of a way to say that he did understand. Hiei blushed and seemed a bit embarrassed. He then picked up the fox and brought him up to face level.

"Hmp, well I suppose you deserve something for listening to me ramble. Now that I think about it, I haven't named you yet. Hmm, what to call you?" Hiei pondered.

The fox jumped from Hiei's hands and ran over to the book shelf. He used his paws to pull out a book on demonic legends and flipped through until he stopped at a page. Hiei walked over to the clever creature and looked at the page he was using his paw to point too. Hiei bent down to pick up the book and looked at the paragraph that was below a picture. Quietly, he read it aloud.

"'Mount Kurama. A mountain believed to inhabit demonic crows.' 'Kurama'? Is that the name you want?" Hiei asked the fox.

Who nodded as his answer. Hiei put the book back on the shelf and allowed the fox to climb onto his arm. Hiei smiled and gazed at the fox that seemed to be smiling at him as he spoke.

"I suppose if that's the name you want. I actually think that suits you. Well then Kurama, I suppose we might get along better than I thought."

Kurama nuzzled against Hiei's face with a soft mew to show his affection.

Making Hiei pat him on the head in return. A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Hiei allowed entry and a young girl walked in. She had light blue hair, pale skin and wide, ruby red eyes with a gentle smile. She was dressed in a pink dress with a yellow ribbon around the waist. She also wore white socking and yellow shoes. Along with a white bow to keep her hair in a pony tail.

Her name was Yukina. Hiei's little sister. He was slightly surprised to see her walk into the room as she closed the door behind her.

"Yukina? Is something wrong?" Hiei asked as she approached him.

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's just rare for you to come to my office." Hiei pointed out.

"Oh, well I heard that you bought a pet and wanted to see what you choose. It's funny, I expecting something like a large dog, not a little fox. Though he is cute." Yukina said as she petted underneath Kurama's chin.

"Hmp, I suppose this kind of animal is a bit out of my character. However something about him seemed to draw me in. And he's really quite intelligent. I dare think I might actually like having Kurama around."

"Kurama? That name suits him well!" Yukina said with a smile as she picked up the fox with delight.

"Heh, well if you like him, I guess he was the best choice." Hiei commented with a smirk.

Suddenly Hiei's expression became a painful one. He gripped his heart tightly as a strong pain stuck him hard and collapsed onto the floor. Hiei breathing became shallow and dripping sweat fell from his forehead. His vision quickly became blurred as well. Yukina rushed to her brothers side and placed her small hands on his shoulders. Calling out to him with concern all over her face.

"HIEI! Hiei! What's wrong?! Can you hear me!? Hang on!"

Yukina quickly ran out of the room to get help after helping Hiei lay down on the floor. With his vision fading, Hiei looked up to see a man standing over him. His hair was redder than the deepest rose and his eyes were a shining emerald green. The gaze in them seemed to stare right into his soul. Hiei thought for sure that was hallucinating. Yet he could also clearly see the silhouette of the sliver haired fox as well.

As if the two were the same person together at the same time. The man seemed to be concerned for Hiei as well as he bent down towards him. Struggling to speak, Hiei reached out to the man with an unsteady arm. For some unknown reason, Hiei felt like he could trust this person. Which was rare for Hiei.

"H-help...p-please..." Hiei spoke weakly.

The man leaned over Hiei and whispered softy as he came within inches of his face.

"_You shouldn't push yourself. I won't be able to save you if you keep stressing your spirit and body so much. Just relax...I'll lead you some of my strength until tonight. I'll be able to save you then."_

"What? What are you-"

Hiei didn't have to finish or process what the stranger had said as he close the distance between them with a kiss. Hiei's eyes grew wide before he closed them in content. Feeling a warm, soothing energy flow into him. Hiei felt odd about kissing a man, yet a kiss from this one felt right. That he could not deny. A moment later, the kiss was broken and Hiei slipped into unconsciousness for only a second.

His eyes snapped open a moment later and he found his little fox laying on his chest. He was whimpering loudly with great concern, almost a if he was going to cry at any moment. Hiei placed a hand on Kurama and stroked him gently. Easing the little foxes fears, which earned Hiei a few licks on his cheek.

"Come now. You're master is stronger than you think. I won't let a small chest pain kill me." Hiei said as he slowly sat up.

He could have sworn that Kurama was giving him a scolding look. As if to say 'yeah, sure'. At this, Hiei picked up the fox by the neck to glare at him at eye level as he spoke.

"Don't give me that look. You're my pet, not my parent."

"Hiei! Are you alright?!" Yukina asked as she ran back into the room with two servants.

"I'm fine. No need for alarm, it was just a chest pain." Hiei answered as he placed Kurama back on the floor.

"Oh, good. Well, you should take it easy for the rest of the day, alright?"

"If it'll put you at ease..." Hiei said with defeat in his voice.

Yet he was fine with losing to his sister, since he didn't want to worry her anymore. As Yukina left the room, Hiei turned back to stare at Kurama who had found a comfortable pillow to nap on. Hiei couldn't shake the feeling that this little fox was more than he seemed. He had no idea just what Kurama truly was. By the end of the night however, he was to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Yeah, I know. Haven't updated this one in for like, ever. But don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging as on for the next chapter. Promise! Leave nice reviews please!<strong> 


End file.
